


To see It all, The Future, The Past, Different Choices

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bad parent Philza Minecraft, Cornelius is Past dream, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a bad person here, Dream misses his Dead husband, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal! Dreamwastaken, Jack Minifall feels Gulity, Niki feels like a bad person, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, sam is a good dad, time traveler karl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: “You are here to view other universes where different choices were made or you just exist differently. As for who I am, I have many names, Some that have been long forgotten by the mortals and gods of many plains. Some of them are worshipped as something beyond, Something they can never achieve. Some I am a beast, Others I am Civilian. Maybe I was a hero, or in the future a villain. Maybe I am both, Maybe I am neither. You may not know my nor will anyone hold or have it, But I am known as System in the worlds I am close to.”Inspired by This could have Happened by @Redstonemadness.
Relationships: Cornelius/Cat, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Robin & Cornelius & Cat, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 231





	1. Welcome to My Insanity, Story Keeper. We meet at last.

An empty room that was much like a theater, Only the chairs were couches and bean bags. 

Within a second, the area that was once soundless and pretty empty room, now held a pile of squirming limbs. 

“Get off me Quackity!” 

“Stop moving your tail like that fundy!” 

“CAN YOU FOUR PLEASE SHUT UP?!” 

“Geez calm down Jack.” 

“ya ya ya, I’m getting out.” 

The pile managed to untangle themselves reveling Tubbo, Qauckity, Fundy, Jack and Ranboo. Ranboo took a quick peek around, “So uhhhh, where are we? Is this just another part of the SMP I haven’t seen yet?”. The other four looked around Aswell when tubbo spoke up, “I’ve never seen this place before, Maybe we can-” 

A pop sounded in the room showing the badlanders. Another pop sounded elsewhere in the room showing Ranboo, Techno and Philza is seemingly the middle of a conversation with ghostbur floating around them. A third pop was quickly followed by a fourth with the third bringing the dream team and ponk, Unlike the fourth which brought forth Karl and what looked like a whole Village of people. One who dream recognized almost instantly, His past self, Cornelius. 

Chaos Rang out as Arguments started, Aquations going wild. People Accusing each other left and right. Demanding to know where they were, what was going on, why was karl with those people. And then karl disappeared once more. Karl came back once again with four other people holding different yet similar looks to bad, George, Sam and fundy. (Temp names are: Darrly, Geo, Samuel and Fran.) Karl then disappeared once again, how many times is this gonna happen? This time he appeared with three other Fishermen and Ranbob. For the unknown final time karl disappeared and came back with several different people all dressed with masks and such. (Sir Bellium the third, bulter, Oliver, lord Sebastion, James, Lady Leria, Doey.) 

Just as another large argument and a brawl started, A voice spoke up. 

“Calm yourselves, I will not harm you, Nor will I let anyone else in this room harm one another, unless they deserved it.” Everyone turned to where a person was wearing a gold and red fox mask with a red hoodie and long blacks pants with gray tennis Shoes. Their Hood was up so no one could really tell what their hair color was. 

“Why are we here, Who are you?”. Everyone turned to Sir Bellium, though they don’t really know that was his name. “You are here to view other universes where different choices were made or you just exist differently. As for who I am, I have many names, Some that have been long forgotten by the mortals and gods of many plains. Some of them are worshipped as something beyond, Something they can never achieve. Some I am a beast, Others I am Civilian. Maybe I was a hero, or in the future a villain. Maybe I am both, Maybe I am neither. You may not know my nor will anyone hold or have it, But I am known as System in the worlds I am close to.” 

Silence, pure silence. Robin spoke, “Are you a god?” System smiled at the boy thought he could not see it. “I am a form of a god. I am what is known as a storyteller, thought I am not a story Keeper, The story Keeper belongs to the in-between, A storyteller Belongs truly nowhere.....Ah! We are missing some people!” System Claps her hands bringing in Sam, Tommy, Foolish, Purpled, Punz and Puffy. 

“Now that your all here, Take your seats everyone! The show will begin shortly!” 

The next three hours people mainly spent in groups, The fishing group and ranbob stuck together, The NotTown Villagers stuck together with Dream starring at Robin and Celius So very Longingly Sometimes. Those who looked to be higher in class stuck together in a group, Though doey didn’t really stay with them and was hanging around helga. Those from Gogtopia Stayed with one another, Mostly just speaking softly to the other. 

But things were different from those from the SMP, They divided into three groups. One the badlanders, Two those who lived in the Antartic, and three was a mix of everyone else, Minus Karl and Dream. Dream was mainly not really being let near the group’s and karl was moving in between all of them seemingly effortlessly. Though people felt Confused when Those fishers called Karl ‘Issac’. 

It was then the screen which was black, Turned on and everyone quickly headed to their seats- Which they had found eariler. The SMP was in the middle ground with the bean bags, the fishers were also on the bean bags just to the right of everyone in the group. Behind the two groups were the villagers of NotTown, On the right side was those of Gogtopia and To the left were those Higher up. Though oddly enough for some people dream wasn’t with the group up in the bean bags, No, He was right next to Cornelius. 

Everyone looked forward to the screen and prepared themselves.


	2. I'm going to make you understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!
> 
> Tommy was Raped by Dream and later ran away, Hidden away by sam. 
> 
> At some point He comes back and was killed by dream after dream figured out that Tommy had given birth to his daughter.

The screen turned on 

**A voice speaks out, “Hey,** **Many** **of you know me.** **Well** **I Hope many know me, Or you** **wouldn’t** **be reading this.”**

Techno Speak, “Heh? Is that Tommy?”. Philza who had turned to his son looks back at the screen. “Ya mate, That is tommy’s voice.” 

**It Shows a Young** **blonde haired** **Girl with Sea foam Eyes. Her** **eyes narrowed and her mouth in a straight line,** **But** **her body was shaking, With either anger,** **Fear** **or sadness. The voice now known as tommy’s continued** **, “I have held many of you dear over the years, Close to my heart. But I will not lie, Some I hold closer** **then** **anyone else, My dear Clem** **e** **ntine. I will miss you dearly, My dear daughter.”**

**“** TOMMY HAS A CHILD!?” No one knew who spoke first only that the room was in pure shock among the SMP Members. The person from before shushes them and after a few moments the room calms down. 

**Tubbo** **shows up** **starring** **Blankly at a screen in front of him. “I have lost a great deal of will and** **Trust for Everything Going on. I** **don’t** **know if anyone cares for me or If dream was lying about me being alone. I** **Don’t** **know, All I have had during this time was My Daughter.”**

**The scene changed to** **Tubbo** **standing on a** **lanuch** **Pad with a nuke, A** **Button standing** **In** **front of him, Almost Begging to be pressed. “I know not, but maybe will was right about somethings,** **Maybe** **somethings are truly never meant to be.” It shows** **Tubbo** **looking around** **ShowCester** **dried tears on his face as he opens his** **mouth,** **and they hear the words. “It was never meant to be.” An** **d** **Tubbo** **presses that red button Sending off the** **Nuke.**

Shock, Just shock. “Tubbo...You....i......what?” 

Silent, I mean they got Wilbur, But Tubbo? 

**The scene shows** **Philza** **in Techno’s house, Face blank with dried Tear tracks. “** **Philza** **,** **I owe you nothing. You are the farthest thing from a father. You were** **largely** **Absent** **for a good** **portion** **of it,** **In** **fact Wilbur was more of a father than you. You have no rights to My daughter,** **She** **may be your granddaughter by blood,** **But** **in no legal Terms is she yours.”**

**Techno was seen on the couch** **starring** **blankly at the ceiling, Tears welled up but would not fall. He spoke before tommy’s voice was heard. “Please** **......** **Chat......Just......** **Say something.”** **He was unshaken for most,** **But** **some could still see termers. “Techno,** **You** **may Believe I have betrayed you,** **But** **in the end the one’s at fault are You and** **wilbur** **, I may have been the one to bring you here, But** **Wilbur was the one who brought you here without telling you or me. The same is with you not telling** **wilbur** **,** **We** **never spoke of our** **intenisons** **,** **Not** **to mention,** **It** **was your choice to** **.”**

That’s when Fundy spoke, “I mean.....Tommy’s not wrong about that techno. You guys never really told each other your intentions.” Techno stared at the scene, Even from his postion He held a light Shake with his body. Phil turned to him and whispered “Mate? You good?”. Techno Took a moment and whispered back, “Thats the thing phil, That Tommy is right. He is _to right.”_

**The scene showed Dream being punched by the younger girl from** **earlier** **.** **“WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!?” The girl was shaking with grief. Sob f** **illed Gasps and sniffles left her. “You took my Father from me.” Dream who was chained only smiled at the girl** **, “I am your father. Stop playing these silly games, Al** **ena-” The girl lashed out to her “MY GODDAMN NAME IS CLEM** **EN** **TINE! I NOT TH** **IS FUCKING ALENA! That’s the name you think I hold when its nothing but your fucking dying fantasy!” The girl stomped out of the room tears running down her face.**

**Sam was seen, Clementine Falling into his open arms.** **Sobs leaving her shaking form. “I miss dad, Grandpa** **.....** **Why....Why did they have to take him from us? Why** **Couldn’t** **prime just give us a few years more? Why** **did the gods above have to** **taken** **him so soon from us?”** **Sam just rubbed her back, “I don’t know, All I know” Sam got down on one knee to meet his face with** **Her's** **. “Is that he always loved you, I want you to promise me that you will never doubt your Father’s love** **.” The girl looked down, Tears still coming down as she nodded. “I promise grandfather. I will never doubt my Father’s love.”**

Philza had frozen as soon as that little girl had uttered the words Grandpa to Sam. Why......Why would she called Sam grandpa and not himself? Was he not-….......He wasn’t Tommy’s father, Tommy had disowned him in this world. 

**The Missel was shown flying through the sky.** **“I have lost so much, I Gained so little. I know I will die, I am** **well aware** **of this,** **Even** **if I** **don’t** **know how.** **I know I will die. I leave the guardianship of My daughter to Sam,** **If** **not him Then the people as follows Puffy,** **Tubbo** **with the final Person being Fundy. They are the only ones I trust to look after her.”**

**The missel Slowly draws closer to the community house** **. “This Tommy** **Innit** **Writing for what feels like the last time. I will miss all you,** **For** **one reason or another and if I** **don’t** **Miss you AKA dream and a few others, Fuck you.”**

Silence, Just pure silence. Then a wail is heard thoughtout the room as Tubbo launches himself at Tommy and hangs onto him. 

The Masked Person speaks, “I Think ya’ll need a break after that. The reason I started it off hard, Was....well not many worlds are happy worlds. Some get happy endings, Other’s don’t. Some Live, Some die. I needed you all to get just how dark this is gonna get, some of these things you see are possibility's that could happen, somethings have already happened. Some are worlds with changes you can no longer change. This is what I need you to get.......I’ll leave you alone for a few hours and then we’ll continue.” 


	3. Gwenth is both friend and Foe, Just depends on who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!
> 
> In which the egg is a person, Foolish knows some shit and Tommy has a yandere after his ass with said Yanderes cultist fully happy to give him to said yandere to please Said yandere.

It had been  a long three hours,  not to mention Emotional an emotional Roller-coaster for some. For some it hit harder and closer to home, For some not so much. Just as system promised she came back but this time she seemed,  Exhausted . “This world Contains a few dear friends of mine that know of me, All I will say is.....Well, I’m sorry and second She is one insane bitch.” She then walks off and everyone takes their seats once more.

** The scene begins showing a familiar scene, Minus one major detail. The area is underground, Deep underground,  ** ** The ** ** wall covered in a deep crimson,  ** ** They ** ** moved like a  ** ** vine like snake. In the area there were a few visible people,  ** ** The ** ** first was  ** ** badboyhalo ** ** , His  ** ** outfit ** ** , Once  ** ** wear ** ** a red was is now white ** ** , He  ** ** standing ** **** ** infront ** ** of a closed off area covered in vines, as if there was nothing but vines. The second was  ** ** antfrost ** ** with Sam who was  ** ** being held in chains in front of him, With puffy and Foolish to  ** ** the right ** ** of him.  ** ** Antfrosts ** ** Purple eyes shined and twinkled with insanity.  ** ** But the most  ** ** horrifity ** ** thing about to  ** ** was ** ** the aimless mobs in the area, Smaller vines covering their Bodies,  ** ** They’re ** ** Eyes missing with vines crawling in them.  **

Sir  Bellium stared  Speaking one word, “Crimson ..... ”. Gasps of  horor had left the other  party-goers , But not  bulter . Bad and  Antfrost looked excited at this, “Maybe you’ll finally join the  eggpire !” One of the  villagers-Most likely  hegla spoke out, “The work of th e devil no less!” Cat  seemed to do everything he could to block both  cornelius and Robins view of the terrifying Mobs.  A few people had thrown up. 

** Sam Glared at bad, “Why are you doing this?! Where is tommy?! ** ** ”. ** ** Bad laughs at the creeper hybrid,  ** ** Before ** ** he smiled  ** ** Creepily ** **. “Me and Ant noticed something off about the  ** ** egg,  ** ** It ** ** didn’t Have a heartbeat before, but when tommy came here,  ** ** It ** ** did!  ** ** So ** ** me and Ant put the pieces together and figured out that Tommy is the heart of  ** ** EGG!” **

The room was fucking silent, Before not anyone from the  eggpire Act, nor anyone else. Oh no,  It was sir  B i llium who acted first.  “Bulter! Get the one called tommy! ” . The  bulter quickly moved to Tommy where he was being surrounded by the others .  Sam quickly Tackled Him, As bad and  Antfrost ty to make way to tommy as Puffy Tries to push them with  Foolish’s help.

As it seems as if the fights about to escalate,  B illium , Bulter, Sam,  Antfrost , Bad and Puffy get slammed into separate walls. The person from  eariler Is standing righ t next to Karl with their hand held out with one in their pocket. “What did I say before?”. Silence,  Before Karl spoke. “No fighting?”. They nod their head. “I said No fighting. It doesn’t mat ter which side started  it, I’m ending it.” They snapped their fingers together leading to cuffs coming over all mentioned  parties wrists .  “Now sit your asses down and Continue watching.”

She leaves once again and the TV  unpauses . 

** It shows Sam ** ** , Puffy and  ** ** Foolish’s ** ** shocked faces.  ** ** “Wha...what?” Bad smiles at them. “I said Tommy is the heart of the egg,  ** ** Without ** ** him she has no  ** ** heart beat ** **.” Puffy speaks, “What do you mean ‘she’?” Ba ** ** d claps his hands together, “Ah yes, I knew we were forgetting something.” He then  ** ** Gesters ** ** to the Closed off area made of nothing but vines. “Come in and you will see.” **

** The group is dragged in by  ** ** Antfrost ** ** and two Eyeless Crimson vine covered Zombies. The vines retreat in a certain area and allow the group threw.  ** ** Antfrost ** ** forces the three to their knees as bad bows before a small cocoon of Sort,  ** ** what's ** ** in the cocoon  ** ** ha ** ** s ** **** ** Sam ** ** shaking in worry and rage.  **

** In the  ** ** coccon ** ** is tommy with tiny little Vines covering him and unlike the crimson vines covering the infected,  ** ** These ** ** vines were more  ** ** purple-red. ** ** Unlike those vines,  ** ** These ** ** ones were snug unlike the tight ones on the infected. Tommy was laying still, Ev ** ** en with the vines and a small crown of  ** ** crimison ** ** flowers  ** ** over head ** **. Suddenly the vines covered the opening of the  ** ** cocoon closed hiding tommy body, They knew he was still alive due to the swallow b ** ** reathing. **

Gasps, growls and angry yells and shouts filled the silence.  System waves her  hand, and the room falls silent.

** A voice Female speaks out, “Good,  ** ** You ** ** care for my heart. My heart has been broken by this world so many times, Me and tommy? Well, Its cur ** ** ious little thing.” ** **. The female came out from behind the cocoon showing herself with Dirty blonde Hair,  ** ** Two ** ** red horn curling from  ** ** above her ** ** head ** ** ,  ** ** Her ** ** outfit ** **....Was ** ** just that of tommy’s. Red Flowers curled in her hair,  ** ** Vine covering her arms. “I am the  ** ** crimson ** ** but you may call me  ** ** Gwenth ** **.” **

Techno mutters under his breath, “You might not exist, If I have anything to say about it.”

** Gwenth ** ** smiled almost Comfortingly. “Tommy  ** ** Represents ** **** ** our  ** ** empathy and Emotions, along with our  ** ** Sympathy ** ** , Not mention Limitations and Morals ** **. ** ** On the other hand, I R ** ** epresent our Logic, Power, Skills and  ** ** The ** ** thing I’m most proud of ** **.” She turns to the cocoon,  ** ** Where ** ** tommy’s face was now showing as she rubs his cheek, Softly,  ** ** Possively ** **. “Our Desperation, I am the  ** ** connection between us. I am the  ** ** taintednss ** ** within his soul and body.”. Foolish had frozen.  ** ** “You and Tommy are Twin Connectors are you not?” **

“ Well what the fuck does that mean?!”. Everyone turns to their foolish,  Who also looked pale. “I thought they were only Legends,  Two people, one who each  represented a part of the brain. One emotional, The other logical.  They couldn’t live without the other,  They would die without the other,  If one  were left alone without the other for  to long,  Well they tended to go out right insane and  obsessive to that person. To the point of Kidnapping them.”

The room had paled as the  screen went Black as System spoke . “That was another hard thing, I’ll put something slightly lighter, But still harsh. The reason I’m going light to harsh is to make you understand the pe ople you have that you could lose in an instant, Within either seconds or years. You never know and it could be your biggest Regret.”

Once more the room had  descended into silence  as system left once  more.


	4. This Flower's already dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! 
> 
> In which tommy is like flowerfell frisk 
> 
> Based off one of my idea prompts.

They’d left everyone alone for a bit more  then before.  Four hours, Four hours.  That’s how long  Philza was stuck in that trance, Seeing tommy.  _ His son- _ No Sam’s son. Tommy  wasn’t his son anymore,  Not since  he’d signed those adoption papers,  He’d hadn’t even told Techno or  Ranboo about them. They  didn’t know that by legal means tommy had no relation to them.  That to mmy was no longer Ghoster, Techno or  ranboo’s brother. No. 

Tommy was  Sams son. He was puffy son. He was  Foolish’s Younger brother, He was  Purpled ’s Half-Cousin. He was Ponk’s Half-Uncle.  In Tommy’s mind they had Let him go,  Left him to die and  Philza couldn’t blame him.  He’d Favored Techno over bother Wilbur and Tommy,  He’d Favored Wilbur more over tommy and only really noticed him when  he’d done something wrong. No,  It hurt that tommy would go off, That  Philza would forever be reminded of his mistakes that Sam had  Literally mailed to him once the adoption had gone through. He was a fool to think tommy would come back to them. 

By the time  philza had been shaken from his thoughts, System had come into the room. “This next universe is  what's known as a song universe,  It means It’s a universe based around a song and  its not a nice song.” System left and it began. 

**_ He said, “Oh Mary, Contrary how does your garden grow?” _ **

** The scene showed Er ** ** et  ** ** betraying ** **** ** L’manburg ** ** in the final Control room.  ** ** It quickly switched over to tommy waking up in a bed after he died,  ** ** but ** ** one thing was different,  ** ** around ** ** his  ** ** wrist ** ** was a small  ** ** Hyacinth.  ** ** Tommy seemed to try to pull it out, but as soon as he tried his face turned to one of pain and left it alone. **

**_ Come with me,  _ ** **_ And _ ** **__ ** **_ you’ll _ ** **_ be the seventh  _ ** **_ maid _ ** **_ in a row. _ **

** It showed a row of people,  ** ** With ** ** him being the last.  ** ** All the figures were  ** ** blackedout ** ** except for two,  ** ** The ** ** first and second  ** ** one’s ** ** showing Kristian and  ** ** Alyissa ** **.  **

“No. No.”  Shockley it was from dream ,  Philza was frozen in shock at  kristian . Everyone turned to him. “ Alyassa is  _ dead _ ,  She lost all three of her lives.” People looked confused at the first person before  Philza Spoke, “Thats Kristian......My Dec ea sed Wife.....The dragon Killed her, So I killed it in  revenge . ” Then Cat spoke, “Does that mean it goes in order of ....dead ?”. George spoke at this, “ I guess. It seems likely.”

**_ My answer was  _ ** **_ laughter soft as I lowered my head. _ **

** It shows Tommy handing his disc’s over to dream with his head  ** ** lowered before he goes back to  ** ** wilbur ** ** with  ** ** wilbur ** ** patting him on the back and shouting in pride. Tommy laughs alongside his brother. **

**_ You’re _ ** **__ ** **_ to _ ** **_ late,  _ ** **_ I’m _ ** **__ ** **_ afraid _ ** **__ ** **_ this flowers _ ** **_ already dead. _ **

** Tommy Is seen laying on a bed of  ** ** wither ** ** roses,  ** ** slowly ** ** more flowers are blooming on his left arm and  ** ** have started ** ** to  ** ** Bloom on his right. **

**_ Resetting _ ** **__ ** **_ As _ ** **_ I was with blossoms in full bloom (Blossoms in full Bloom) _ **

** It showed  ** ** Jschlatt ** ** Pointing at Tommy and Wilbur with the two quickly Fleeing. More flowers growing on him, some around his neck. **

Niki spoke, “It seems like every time tommy gets betrayed,  More flowers grow. ” Cornelius Then stared and spoke, “I’ve heard of this sickness,  It’s called  the golden Flower’s Sickness. It  shouldn’t really be called that, But the reason is the first person to get it was  sprouting golden Flowers,  It happened many times before the flowers began to change b ut the name stuck.  But long story short,  There’s something that causes the flowers to grow and if it keeps happening...” Cornelius Swallowed it seemed like he was trying to spe ak but didn’t know how to put. Dream Spoke for him, “They could die.  Its pretty much a guarantee that they will die.”

The room had once again,  this is  gonna happen  pretty often ,  before a choked gasp was heard and everyone turned to see  philza Minecraft,  The hardcore  Survivor himself,  _ with tears streaking down his face.  _ His body was  physically shaking as  tears streamed down his face.  Within seconds he  missing , System’s voice was then heard, “I will sometimes take you away to recover emotionally in a different room if  I feel you need to. We will continue without  philza for now.”

**_ Never a chance to pause with magic to consume (Magic to Consume) _ **

** It shows them Finding the not-yet  ** ** pogtopia ** ** and hiding in the cave. Before showing them seeing  ** ** fundy ** ** burning the flag and slowly more flowers began to grow ** ** Along tommy with him struggling to hide it this time and barely managing to Hide them when  ** ** techno  ** ** looked into ** ** the room. In which It quickly Switched to  ** ** tubbo ** ** dying and  ** ** The ** ** 16 ** ** th ** **. Only more flowers growing and  ** ** this time in Tommy’s hair. **

**_ A shadow walked behind me, Offering his hand _ **

** It showed  ** ** Ranboo ** ** walking up behind Tommy offering a smile and a hand.  **

**_ But  _ ** **_ couldn’t _ ** **_ understand. _ **

** It showed Tommy struggling to save  ** ** georges ** ** house and Then put in  ** ** prison ** ** when a look of confusion crossed  ** ** ranboo ** ** face when Tommy  ** ** didn’t ** ** mention him. **

“He......He tried to save my house?” Looks turn towards tommy. He blushed  Embarrassed , “Ya ...... I was just putting a Burning  log in the yard,  then it  spread, and I tried to stop it.”

**_ He said, “Oh Mary, Contrary,  _ ** **_ how _ ** **_ does your garden grow?” _ **

** It then turned to  ** ** Tubbo ** ** Exiling Tommy and then it turned the background black and  ** ** Showed the flowers covering his arms, Large patches on his legs and some slowly making way to his neck and even a few in his hair. **

**_ Come with me, And  _ ** **_ You’ll _ ** **_ be the seventh  _ ** **_ maid _ ** **_ in a row. _ **

** It then Showed the next spots next to Kristian and  ** ** Alyissa ** ** show two more people,  ** ** Robin ** ** and cat. **

“ Ain’t that the small orphan child?” Helga once more spoke, Then Cletus Spoke. “Go fuck yourself  wretch , The Kid did nothing.” He gained smiles from both his fellow  Fishermen, (Not to mention both Bad’s Darrly’s ,  Jim's and Benji’s “Language.”) and  The family of three,  Not to mention the hidden one from Dream. 

Helga Folded her arms over her Chest.

But then something hit Them, “Does that mean robin and cat died? I mean.....It means Robin died as a child.” Two heartbroken gasps filled the air as  Cornelius Clutched onto robin and held him to his chest as cat wrapped them both in a deep embrace.

Philza had come back at this point, His eyes a little dull as he stared at the scene , Techno came next to him offering Silent Support. 

**_ My answer was laughter soft as I lowered my head _ **

** It showed Tommy crying and laughing at the beach party only dream showed up at. His head was lowered.  **

**_ You’re _ ** **__ ** **_ too _ ** **_ late,  _ ** **_ I’m _ ** **__ ** **_ Afraid _ ** **__ ** **_ this flowers _ ** **_ already dead.  _ **

** It shows the flowers slowly making their way to his face, More around his eyes. **

**_ (Musical) _ **

** Shows tommy’s thorn clothes slowly becoming a jacket ** ** ,  ** ** it ** ** was black with a white  ** ** furred ** ** hoodie ** ** ,  ** ** it ** ** wrapped around him with a black Sweater and Long black pants. By this point Those Red  ** ** Hyacinths surrounded and covered his eyes, making him blind and unable to see.  **

** The ruins of an exploded  ** ** Logstedshire ** **** ** surrounding ** ** him. It  ** ** didn’t ** ** help two bright big wings of white came from his back,  ** ** But ** ** those Red hyacin ** ** ths tainted them with even them growing in his wings.  **

Philza choked once more,  And he  wasn’t the only one. In the room people stared,  The tommy on screen looked like  an wing  who’d fallen from heaven. That the devil had dragged him down to earth to torment him. 

**_ Scattering Petals down the road without an end.  _ ** **_ (Road without an end.) _ **

** It showed dream finding him, and Tommy calling out  ** ** tubbo ** **. Dream nodded his head.  ** ** This showed Dream taking Tommy back to the dream SMP. Him  ** ** pretening ** ** to be people who never came to see him.  ** ** Tubbo ** ** ,  ** ** Wilbur,  ** ** ranboo ** ** , Techno,  ** ** Philza ** ** , Fundy. **

By now, A good part of the room was crying as  Tubbo buried himself into  Qauckitys chest,  praying that tommy survived. Even techno was whispering prays to  the blood god to spare his little  brothers life.  Ranbob only stared, His master whom he worshiped. The one he followed,  was this what family felt like? Had those following him  simply Misunderstood what  he’d wished? Confliction filled him.

**_ Left on the battleground for one I called my friend. (One I called My friend) _ **

** It showed Tommy calling out to dream, Dream then says one line that broke so many people. “No ever came tommy....It....It was me all along.” Tommy just chuckled and with small tears said this, “I knew ** ** all along dream......Even ** **..... ** ** even if I can’t see your face......would you remove the mask?” **

** Dream removes the mask, Showing Cornelius ** ** ’s ** ** Face. **

Gasps of pure shock ring in the room,  As everyone turns to dream  who’s sat right next to the empty spot of  Cornelius . All dream does is give a sad smile and a longing look towards  Cornelius and Robin. “ It's ......A long story ...... I. ...... Everyone in the village died, Except for the two murders who’d long since Fled.” A wet chuckle leaves dream as tears  falls freely down his face. “ They.....They thought cat’s blindness was fake.....They...They killed him right in front of robin....and then.......Then they killed robin!” A  wail lea ves dream as he curls in on himself. Cornelius  look at dream and then to Cornelius before both  nod ,  within a second dream is no longer in his seat by  rather c uddle in the side of Cat.

Dream looks up at cat and Cornelius who was in cats lap and robin  who's in Cornelius’s. Dream chokes back a sob as Cornelius puts his hand on  Dreams cheek. “...I. ....I. . ..God  I.. ” More cries left him as the family bring the sole remain of their future family in their arms. “ It's ......... Its been three  hundred years!  I.....God I missed Being me .... I. ...just  wanna go home.”

In a flash the former family of three,  soon to be family of four disappeared.  System give a small nod, “Let's let them have their peace,  But now that dream mentioned it ....All of you are from different times.” Chaos Fueled the r oom before they lifted their hand. “One at a time,  Raise your hands if you wish to ask a question.” Almost everyone did, System pointed to someone. “ James, You’re up.” James Nodded, “Okay....You said we were from different times,  Then how is  karl known by most of us ?”

System Looks towards Karl  who’s sweating. “Karl is A Time Traveller.  He has traveled through time,  But not  enterally On his own will,  But yes, He does indeed Time travel.” Looks turned to Karl who just rubbed his neck sheepishly.  “Now, Bob.” The builder looks over at  Billium , “Any idea’s on why this guy when after tommy like  those cultist ? ”. System looks over at  billium and then back at bob , “He is also a cultist.” This got some wary looks from those with him. “Now  Celtus , You?” He looks at the others and then back at them. “What times are we all from?” System blanks for a moment before speaking, “Those from  N otTown are three hundred fifty-six years in the past. Those who came  Billiums Ma nsion are from a rough  estimate of  two  Hundred before  NotTowns Collapse .  Those from Mizu and You four  fishermen are from  roughly three Thousand Years in the future , Those from  Gogtopia are from a good fifty Years in the future and everyone else Is from the current time.”

They continued to answer questions about what was going,  How long would they be here,  What was going on their times ( They  told them  she’d paused time Temporarily so nothing would go wrong .), Where would they be sleeping and eating ( They p ointed to the two Rooms off to the sides,  One which led a Dining room and kitchen,  The other which led to a hallway which split  into three separate  area’s with names labeled on the doors. They were divided by Past, Present and Future.), Though that was only for half an hour more before she set them off to go exp lore,  why’ll they had to deal with some things with other storytellers.

It was  roughly four and a half hours later the family of four came back, No one knew where System was. But a note was left Saying that if she  wasn’t there and they came back the Screen would start  from them. 

So settling back into th e theater the screen started up.

**_ Maybe he _ ** **_ loved me as he took me by the  _ ** **_ hand _ **

** Dream took Tommy by the hand and put it on his face as tommy felt it. **

**_ And tried to understand _ **

** Dream was ** ** seen putting a cloth on tommy  ** ** tommys ** ** head as he laid down on a bed, Blood leaving the corner of his mouth. **

**_ I said, “Oh Mary, Contrary, How does  _ ** **_ you _ ** **_ garden grow?” _ **

** Dream was heard saying the same line ** ** as he rubbed  ** ** Tommy's ** ** cheek motherly.  **

**_ “Stay with me, I can’t see anywhere that we could go.” _ **

** Dream was walking on the prime path with tommy who had a small smile on as Dream pointed where buildings were and as dream brought back some happier memories for him. **

**_ Their Answer was laughter as darkness swallowed them up _ **

** Tommy was laughing a joke dream made when he  ** ** stated ** ** coughing and a bit of blood came up and dream quickly made him sit down only see tommy give a small broken smile and  ** ** waved him off **

Tubbo Whimpered as he spoke one line, “Please, tommy. Just get some help, Please.”

**_ One more time _ ** **_.  _ ** **_ I’ll _ ** **_ be fine, Sometimes Kindness is enough. _ **

** It shows  ** ** dream reaching out to everyone on the Dream SMP telling them something is wrong with tommy with no one  ** ** coming or  ** ** ingoring ** ** the message.  **

If more tears and whispers of “No tommy” echoed in the room , well no one said anything.

** The scene showed Tommy laying in  ** ** Dreams arms, Blood still leaving his month and the flowers now forever covering his eyes. And then dream spoke.  **

**_ “Oh Mary, Contrary,  _ ** **_ How _ ** **_ does your garden Grow?” _ **

**_ “Don’t leave me,  _ ** **_ Please _ ** **_ don’t be the Seventh maid in a row.” _ **

** The other last two spots showed Wilbur and  ** ** Schlatt ** **. The row was finally  ** ** completed as Tommy’s figure started to gain the same  ** ** glow ** **** ** as the former six.  **

**_ “My answer _ ** **_ , A whisper soft as he lowered his head.” _ **

** Tommy then  ** ** Responded ** ** with a Line that breaks  ** ** everyone's ** ** hearts once again. **

**_ “Set them free. I'm sorry,  _ ** **_ this _ ** **_ flowers already dead.” _ **

** Dream’s body starts shaking as tommy’s stops breathing.  ** ** A large  ** ** wail ** ** leaves dream, The screech of pain and Loss, That of a parent  ** ** who’d ** ** lost their child. **

Once more the room was filled with tears . System had chosen to leave them alone for the rest of the morning and said that  they’d be moving onto lighter things afterwards. 


	5. Two story's, One in Tragedy, The Other in hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!
> 
> SMP x Undertale
> 
> In which Tommy is chara
> 
> Oh and we learn quite a bit more about why system brought them here and why System's world is the reason it is.

The room had been uncomfortable for many people to remain in.  Not wanting to remember the sigh of tommy with the flowers growing on him. Dream had been getting looks sent his way.  He’d remembered how he explained to his  Past self, He former-dead-now-alive Husband and son what  he’d actually done .

“I just wanted you two back....So....so...very badly......In my mind.......Nothing mattered but you two.”

He’d remembered Cat placing soft little Kisses on his forehead like  he’d used to,  which melted  him.  It’s been so long since  he’d become attached to  Cat. Even if  he’d had to deal with the hatred  from former friends and people he was once close to. 

Several People had gone to check out their rooms,  some rubbed it off for later and headed to  Cafeteria.  A few were just wandering around,  Turns out  the Cafeteria leads to a pool from the far left of the door.  It also had a small hot tub from the north-west co r ner of the pool which the  entrance was  roughly nine feet from.  But on the other side of the  hot tub was a  see through door showing a small forest, But the sky.... Oh...The sky. It  wasn’t like the normal sky of their world.

No the sky held two bright Moons ? Suns? in the sky,  one shined a pure Blue, The other a soft Yellow.  The sky line  wasn’t the soft light blue of day or the Blackness of night,  No it was a shocking mix of Yellow fading into red. It was a shock to  everyone,  But it was a welcome distraction for all of them.  A few wanted to venture out, But system warned them not to. 

Lunch had been interestin g,  For some the food was something  they’d never seen and way above what they could normally have, or slightly below what  they’d normally eat.  Most had gathered in different tables with groups,  Most of the villagers sat together in some form of Community,  Though lady L eri a sat next to  jack.  He’s pretty such he saw  a small blush on both of their faces when jack  seemingly made a joke, Making Leria giggle . 

Most of those from  Billiums party were at their own table, but without  Billium or  His Bulter.  No they were at the same table that was shared by  Skeppy (Untainted),  Bad, and  Antfrost . Those five were silently tal king about the egg. Dream, Cornelius,  Cat and robin were all their own table.  Those from  Gogtopia seemed to stick with  each other, Not really sitting with anyone but with others with each other. 

The  fishermen seemed to be hanging around  though,  ranbob would  seemed to not fully there mentally.  Most of the people from  the dream SMP had put  themselves into different Groups, Phil and techno were staying close to one another,  The Captain-Awesome duo and minors sat with one another, Not to mention Fundy, Eret,  Niki and jack were all in their own little family. 

Soon after Foolish went off to go Look back outside into the forest and garden,  But right there on the balcony on the railing was System, But the shocking thing was that th eir mask was on the railing and not on their face.  But they seemed to be messing with A neckless of some sort. Systems once relaxed body turned  tense,  quickly grabbing the fox mask, Giving Foolish a small look at their face, which he’d frozen up at . System quickly put their mask on their face. Then foolish spoke, “Tommy?”

System quickly spoke, “Don’t call me that.......Its....... Its not my name any more.......Hasn’t been for a long time....”.  Foolish blinked then opened his mouth before closing it. He’d swallowed quickly before he  spoke, “What......what happened in your world to-System?” System looked off in the distance, “ Your looking at my world right here.......” . Foolish blinked in confusion, “But you said this world was frozen in time-” His eyes widen as he stared at System.  “.........Your world is frozen in time...”.

System nodded, “In this world, I was born a female version of the original Tommy,  though unlike quite a few female Tommys, I  kept the  original ’s n ame.” She looked towards  the sky, “The sky........It will never change.....Not once ..... My dream once sought power, to control all the SMP.... He foolishly believed the if he’d had control of the day and night ....It would mean he was a god or at the least was blessed by one.”

Their stared towards the sky once more, “He’d failed ...... He’d frozen everything including himself in time.... Everyone ..... Everything ..... But me.” Foolish and her remained in silence. “Are you going to tell them?” System turns to him before looking back at the frozen sky. “........They will be able to see my story.... Its up to them to see if they put the pieces together.” Foolish nodded with them before swallowing. “What ....What-”  “ I had shortly Finished my Hotel....Niki and Jack had teamed up to try and kill me.” Silence was all that could be Mood of the area.

“We should head  in, I have to set up the next Universe for all you guys.” Foolish nodded as he sees them put away their Compass on the  back he could Clearly see the words,  Ever so  roughed to hell and back, But still  their . ‘ Your tubbo ’, The compass pointed in one clear direction of North , He felt his heart fall as he stared out to the north and  their was an ocean. A familiar one and suddenly it hit him were, just where they were in System’s world.

They were where  logstedshire had once been.

At first Foolish wondered and question their  sanity for  returning back here before it hit him. It would hurt so much more to be in the SMP or  L’manburg if everyone you knew was frozen,  If everyone y ou knew was stuck in State you never knew if they would be freed from. A state which caused you to be so very lonely.

That’s why they came here, Even if hurt to be here, It hurt much more to be in either  L’manburg or the SMP.

He could get why they stayed here,  Why they felt safer and saner here. 

=====================================================================================

It was soon after this incident that everyone gathered back into the the ater room. 

The screen started shortly after no word from System.

** It shows A  ** ** Brown-Haired ** ** Tommy waking up from a bed,  ** ** The ** ** room was a ligh ** ** t gray on the floor and walls, But the Stuff animals, Bookshelf, Toy box, Carpet and the bed sheets had up for it with all different colors. ** ** With a closer look, It showed that the brown hair was really just dyed Brown. **

“Huh,  Why would tommy dye his hair?” George got some looks from that,  But most people made noises of confusion or just  shrugged .

** Tommy yawns before sitting up and taking off his shirt revealing tens- Almost A hundred Scars, He then  ** ** shimmies ** ** on a green sweater  ** ** with one long yellow stripe in the middle.  ** ** He quickly changes his pants to brown. He rubs his eyes as he looks over at the other bed ** ** showing a sleeping form not that they could really tell who. **

** A Grin falls over tommy’s face **

Tubbo suddenly Realizes something, “Wait...Isn’t tommy looking ...... Younger?” Words of agreement filled the air. Foolish looks towards System who’d been largely  Quite ,  They meet his eyes and a silent Conversation goes between the two before they speak. “This worlds universe Is rather Interesting,  In this world everything follows the same path until shortly after doomsday that  Tommy ran away and runs into a witch who casts a spell that causes tommy to  physically regress in age.  It basically Made he regress until he was roughly five years old.” The grounds seem to turn in shock.

“The reason he regressed so  far, Well the spell causes those with trauma to regress to a time when they didn’t have that trauma.  Or  at least a point where that Trauma was very toned down. Anyways,  The witch after seeing how young tommy was took him to a hole in the mountain and drop him down it.” Angry yells filled the room once more, before  System  Raised their hand to calm the groups. 

“It led to tommy getting adopted by a very kind and loving family, He has a brother who’s exactly his age and his Best friend he shares a locket with.” This caused  Tubbo to freeze up and curl  slightly in on himself in which tommy Immediately Grabbed him and gave him comfort. “He’s been with the family for roughly seven y ears. He calls his best friend his brother,  The parents who adopted him his father and mother ...... Well they will be shocking for you. ”

The Screen started up shortly

** Tommy is seen slowly creeping up on the  ** ** sleep body, Tommy then when he was inches from the sleeping body ** ** , seemed ready to pounce. The sleeping body is unaware of the threat above them, Then Tommy  ** ** screeched ** ** out  ** ** “WAKEY  ** ** WAKEY ** ** AZZY!” and pushed the body causing a rather loud bleep to leave it. **

Shock Filled the room at the body Tommy pushed. 

** The Body showed a Fuzzy little Goat Monster,  ** ** They ** ** wore  ** ** blue Pj’s with little goats on them. The Younger monster then pouted at Tommy? “Chara! Why’d you do that?” **

Confusion filled the  Room. “But  that's tommy?”  Philza spoke and turned towards system. System winched under the mask, “Some People from universes choose to go  by different names or were born with different names. Like a few Females  versions of Tommy hold the name of clementine or  Emmy . Some changed their Names to their Theo or  Theasus .  Some just choose different names for  themselves to represent what they went through. In this case, Tommy goes by Chara.”

** Tommy ** ** \- No ** **** ** chara ** **** ** snickers at Asriel, “Come on  ** ** azzy ** ** , Mom’s almost done with the  ** ** chocolate ** ** pancakes,  ** ** Don’t ** ** want me to eat them all do you?”. ** ** Chara runs ** ** off as  ** ** Azzy ** ** yells in Annoyance as  ** ** He rushed to get untangled from the bed sheets and rush to get on his clothes.  **

** Chara then comes to the kitchen with shows a taller female goat monster with  ** ** a purple Outfit of sorts. Chara smiles at the goat, “Hello Mom!” The female Goat Giggles at this, “Hello, My child.  ** ** Breakfast is almost done,  ** ** Could ** ** you go wake gory for me?” Chara nods rushing off to the bedroom next to the one they came from passing  ** ** asriel ** ** in the hallway who quickly follow ** ** s. The two then  ** ** carefully ** ** sneak in,  ** ** They ** ** get to the bed when a big goat monster from the bed  ** ** grabbed ** ** the two of them causing to  ** ** squeals ** ** of joy to ring out as the two are tickled.  **

** The goat women  ** ** comes ** ** in shortly to see her husband tickling their two children. “ ** ** Oh ** ** come gory,  ** ** If ** ** you don’t let them up you won’t be able to eat all the pancakes.” The man goat stops tickling the two as  ** ** he laughs, the two gasp in shock and rush to the living room at the table. **

** The female laughs at her husband as she leans her head on his shoulder. A motherly smile on her face, “I love you three so very much.” Her husband Smiles back at her, “All t ** ** hree us love you back so much to Tori.” **

** The two walk to the living room to meet up with their children. **

Puffy speaks up first after the scene ended, “Well that was fluffy as fuck.” The gets a few languages from some people. But no one can deny the small smile on their faces, even if  for some it was bittersweet. 


	6. Tommy's a fuckin Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Me making tommy casually making tommy holding Gen Z Humor.

I ** t was  ** ** a few minutes after that last AU another popped up on screen ** **. As it started popping up system spoke, “This Going to be series of videos Related to one another.” **

** The Words appear on screen “If Tommy acted like a  ** ** stereotypical ** ** Gen Z  ** ** kid ** ** ”. **

** The  ** ** L’manburg ** ** group is in the final Control room ** ** , Tommy then points at the button. “Woah, Look!” Everyone turns to him. ** ** “A  ** ** Suspicious ** ** -Looking Button!” Eret gives tommy an angry look. **

** The new scene starts up with dream speaking, “If you don’t surrender now, Then I’ll light this piece of TNT.” Tommy then  ** ** proceeds ** ** to take out a piece of flint and steel and walk towards the TNT as both Dream and  ** ** wilbur ** ** stare at him. He then lights the TNT of his own free will. As the T ** ** NT is about to go off Tommy says “Boom, Bitch.” **

** This Gains a few snickers from around the room, A handful of Languages and  ** ** F ** ** ull blown ** ** laughter from the fishermen.  **

** Tommy is seen on scene with Dream, He points  ** ** to dream ** **. “You”, He points to himself, “Me. Duel. No cap. I won’t cheat. ** ** ” **

** It quickly changes to show the du ** ** al and tommy getting shot by the bow in dreams hand. **

** People quickly start freaking out with several No’s being heard and  ** ** freak-outs ** **. System was just still their spot.  **

** Tommy seems frozen before the words left his mouth causing pure shock both on screen and in the audience. “ ** **.... Do ** ** you want this back, or can I keep it? ** ** ” **

** The room had frozen before startled laughs left the mouths of ** many people. The snickers from the fishermen were back. 

** The scene changed to show  ** ** Wilbur and tommy talking, “We should have an election and-” Tommy  ** ** interrupts ** ** him. “No” “But-” “FUCK THE GOVERNMENT!” **

“FUCK THE GOVERNMENT!” Cletus cheered out gaining looks of  ‘Are you an insane  ido ti or a  mad ne ss genius ’s . Techno smiles to himself and then also shouts “FUCK THE GOVERNMENT!” . 

** The scene shows  ** ** Q ** ** auckity ** **. “I am going to run against you!” He’s pointing at  ** ** wilbur ** **. Tommy then pulls out a gun,  ** ** Qauckity ** ** then speaks or tries to ** ** , “Tommy-”. Tommy then shoots  ** ** Qaucktiy ** **. “TOMMY WHAT THE HELL-” **

** The scene shows tommy glaring at  ** ** schlatt ** **. As  ** ** schlatt ** ** tries to speak, tommy says, “SHUT UP, YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A SHEEP!”  **

Glatt mutters under his breath, “I’m a ram, Not a sheep.” Glatt then starts to sulk.

** The scene shows Tommy looking  ** ** disgusted ** ** , Revolted and seems to be questioning his life choices as he stares at  ** ** wilbur ** **. “Wilbur....You banged a fish?” **

This gains  wilbur a few looks of disgust, Horror and pure terror. He rubs his neck sheepishly. 

** The  ** ** wilbur ** ** on screen also rubs his neck Sheepishly. At this tommy’s face darks and he speaks, “I’ve lost all my faith in humanity.” **

Giggles flooded the room from several people at tommy’s words. Foolish looks over to where System was and see their mask Slightly up with only  the bottom of their face. A small grin was on their face,  The ‘ you're tubbo ’ Compass was  barely able to be seen under their jacket. 

** The scene shows ** **** ** Jsclatt ** ** exiling Tommy and Wilbur. Then Tommy speaks, “Oh thank God. Bye bitches.” He turns ** ** around and walks away as everyone stares at where he was jaw dropped.  ** ** Wilbur then turns and chases after him. **

** Wilbur seems to be slowly  ** ** go ** ** insane in the forest when he turns to tommy and says, “ ** ** Lets ** ** be the bad guys.” Tommy grins,  ** ** Holds ** ** out his hand and Says clearly, “B ** ** et.” ** ****

** It shows  ** ** sapnap ** ** holding his sword near tommy’s neck. As speaks to  ** ** sapnap ** ** , “But  ** ** sapna ** ** p ** **....There’s one thing I have that You’ll never ever have.” Techno is seen creeping up behind  ** ** sapnap ** **. “A death  ** ** wish ** **.” Techno st ** ** ands up looks at his brother in confusion and concern as  ** ** Sapnap ** ** stares in shock at tommy. Tommy then looks up at  ** ** sapnap ** ** who’s slowly backing into Techno, “Kill me now. ** ** ” **

Philza stares at the screen as Techno panics, “Does he have a death wish?!” . System Snickers, “Maybe.”

** The scene changed to show ** ** Tommy starring at  ** ** jschlatt ** ** dead on the floor. He groans, “Prime, I wish that was me.” **

At this point it looked like  Philza and techno were both on the edge of having a heart attack. The scene had ended  earlier from what a few could tell,  One of which was Foolish. He’d looked over to  System who was  tense and they seemed to be praying desperately for something. He could see the light shakes in their body. Looking around quickly and seeing everyone  distracted ,  So quickly Going to the Outside garden and crawling up the ladder he saw  earlier and throwing himself into  the open window and sneaking over to the Hallway. He didn’t waste Time sneaking over and rushed over roughly to where the  The top of the theater should be. 

_ Left, Left, Right, Left,  _ _ Righ _ _ \- there they are.  _ Foolish quickly went over to them and sat next to them and placed his hand next to her,  In which they quickly turne d over to him. He gives a small smile,  They relax. They look back over to the Theater of people he hears a whisper, “Thank you.” A smile forms on hi s face, He was thankful he was at the very least Able to easier their Stress. 


	7. My dear childhood, How I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingles bells
> 
> Billium Smells
> 
> Quackity laid an Egg
> 
> Philza crys
> 
> Kirstian Died
> 
> System Is alone

Foolish could still feel the  tenseness Radiating  off of System,  It didn’t help what  she’d told him  previously was going to half-Revealed part of her past. It was a happier part,  But ......He could tell they  didn’t want to relive any of those memories, Memories  Poisoned by wars, By betrayal, By  abandonment , By  _ Dream. _ It hurt,  To look and stare into those eyes so m uch like tommy’s.....So trauma filled with no true way of knowing if  they’re going to heal or not. That they may forever remain that way. He could see the ways they looked towards him ....It was  weird to him.

It was like he knew they liked gender- Neutral Pronouns.  That they liked  the dusk the best,  even if the y could no longer see dusk fully.  They’re favorite season was Autmn and slowly going into Winter. He knew things about System he knew he  shouldn’t ,  That there was no way  of him  knowing. He’d had an idea of why,  That being here the people in the room  would start to remember part of  their lives in Systems world. 

System stands up and speaks, “In this  world, Tommy isn’t a male, Or a female. They  don’t really believe themselves to have a gender. This is when they were young and before the Joining the SMP.” They’re body sat down and the slumped over.  He rubbed their back,  They’re ask turns to him and something of him could tell they were smiling at him. 

** The screen starts up showing A younger Tommy ** ** ,  ** ** They ** ** looked more female  ** ** then ** ** male from what could be seen.  ** ** They were playing with flowers and wearing a small blue colored dress with a  ** ** sea foam bow around their waist. They were playing with a sword trying to hit a much younger techno.  **

** A giggle left the young child as they faked stabbed techno who fell on his side faking his death. Suddenly the blinked, “Techie?” They padded over to  ** ** techno’s  ** ** who's ** ** eyes were closed, He  ** ** wasn’t ** ** breathing. Tears welled in the  ** ** child's ** ** eyes, “Techie? This isn’ ** ** t funny.” They started shaking techno. “Techie!” Tears fell from their eyes. **

** Techno Suddenly opened his eyes and turned to the much younger tommy with concern in his eyes. “Hey, hey...Tom’s calm down.... ** ** Shhhhh ** **.....I’m not dead.” He pulled Tommy into hi ** ** s arms as the younger gripped onto him. A pout was on their face as their tears began  ** ** to ** ** dr ** ** y up,  ** ** They ** **** ** murmured ** ** , “That wasn’t funny techie.” **

A soft look had formed in techno’s eyes at the much younger child, At the way the past showed a family so deeply c lose. ‘To think ’, Techno Thought, ‘We had once been like that,  Before wars and betrayal, Before  the voices ....We were just children playing with wooden swords,  Unknowing of how to truly  wield one ’. A longingly and  wistful Look had crossed over  Philza’s face,  Oh how  he’d wished for that little voice speaking with eagerness, Those little bright blue eyes with a true sky blue in them.  He’d missed when they were younger.

Little Tommy was farming Aw’s unknowingly.  Puffy was cooing at the so  very small seven years old. Sam’s smile was so soft, So filled with  warmth at the screen they saw little tommy. 

Foolish looked over to Syst em whose smile how had the same  wistful feeling of  philza’s . He squeezed their hand,  Causing them to lo ok over at him with showed their face half-shown with small tears welling up in their eyes. “I just miss it so much ....I miss them so much.”

** The sniffling young child glared at their sheepish older brother. Techno rubbed his neck  ** ** awkwardly ** ** , “How about we go inside and I get  ** ** wilbur ** ** or dad to make some  ** ** cookies and you can have a few?” The child  ** ** who’d ** ** turned away from techno with their Glared and pout turned to him, “With coco Milk?” Techno sighed with a small smile o ** ** n his face. “ ** ** Yes ** ** with Coco Milk.” **

** The young tommy nodded, as Techno stood up, Before making hand motions. A fond smile crosses techno’s face as  ** ** he rolls his eye and picks up the child. The two making way threw a small forest path before ending up at a medium Sized two story House. Techno walks in with Tommy in his arms, “Hey will! ** ** ” The Brown-Haired ** ** teen turns too His two younger siblings. “Yes?” **

** Techno smiled sheepishly, “Could you make us some cookies? I may have done a prank on tommy here-” Tommy takes over, “-He Faked dying and I thought he’d died So I cried!” ** ** Wilbur  ** ** picking up on ** ** what happened acted scandalized at this. “He Did that  ** ** to you!  ** ** Oh ** ** good gosh,  ** ** that’s ** ** the most horrible prank I could think of! I put cookies in  ** ** earlier ** ** ,  ** ** So ** ** this mister-” Wilbur points at techno ** ** , “-isn’t getting any.” **

** Techno acts  ** ** Betrayed ** ** at this, “Listen I know I did something harsh,  ** ** But ** ** don’t  ** ** you ** ** think that’s going to far  ** ** wilbur ** **?” Wilbur  ** ** raises ** ** an eyebrow at this,  ** ** “I guess tommy will have to be the judge of that, Aren’t they?” The giggling Child In techno’s arm looks be considering something. “Techie may have been a meanie,  ** ** But ** ** that doesn’t mean no cookies ** **..... ** ** He shall be punished with limited cookies and having to build us a  ** ** pilliow ** ** fort!” **

** Wilbur nods at this, “Be  ** ** grateful ** ** Tommy had Mercy on you! He may not be as kind the next time!” Techno walks over to the couch and pla ** ** ces tommy on it before Bowing to him, “I thank you kind prince for your mercy. I will  ** ** fulfill ** ** My punishment as thanks for your  ** ** mercy. "Tommy ** ** bursts into giggles as techno smirks and goes up the stairs to get  ** ** Pillows ** ** and blankets.  **

** Wilbur turns to tommy, “Well be better go get  ** ** those cookie ** **!”  ** ** As Wilbur picks up tommy and the screen  ** ** shifts ** ** once more ** ** as Tommy squeals in joy.  **

** We  ** ** seen ** ** a scene three hours later of  ** ** an ** ** plate with half-eaten Cookies, Three Tuckered out siblings in a  ** ** pilliow ** ** fort with  ** ** the movie Up Playing the credits. A man with blond hair and green eyes and wings smiles at his sleeping three children as chuckle lea ** ** ves his mouth. He leans down places a kiss on all three’s heads as their heads  ** ** snuggle ** ** deeper into the blanket fort.  **

** A  ** ** picks ** ** up the plate puts it in the sink before coming out of the kitchen and goes upstairs,  ** ** Within ** ** minutes  ** ** he’s ** ** back downstairs with a  ** ** brown haired ** ** women just entering the house and smiling at the scene of her  ** ** children and sees her husband coming down the stairs in his Pajama’s. She chuckles, “You g ** ** oing to join them?” The man smirks, “Why let their work go to waste? ** ** ”. ** ** She shakes her head, “I’m  ** ** gonna ** ** take a shower and get a snack, Then I’ll join you four.” **

Philza Chokes at seeing the women, Tears well in his eyes at her appearance on screen. One name leaves his lips, A de s p e ration and heartbroken look covers his face.  “Kristan.... ”.

** The man nods at her before walking over and placing a kiss on her head. “Welcome home, Kristian. I love you.” The women Giggles at this and places a quick peck on the  ** ** cheek then his lips. “ ** ** Its ** ** good to be home Phil.” **

** With half an hour, The family of five is snuggled into the blankets and all cuddled up. **

B y now  Philza was outright sobbing, not loudly,  But enough that it had gained Techno’s Attention who was quickly comforting his father. Wilbur was fr ozen at the women on screen,  Seemingly realizing who that was,  She’d died a few weeks after Tommy’s second birthday, He  wouldn’t be surprised if tommy  di dn’t remember her.

Unknown to most of the room whose hearts were being warmed by the scene of the family.  In the  balcony, the masked figure who brought them here was crying their heart out as the totem Hybrid next to them comfort her. It was during the break  earlier he’d told his mot her that  he’d been requested to join System up here,  But left out why. 

A few minutes later System  who’d cried their heart was finally calmed down.  Suddenly they froze, “Shoot, I forgot a past group.”

They’d stood up before speaking out over the crowd, “I have forgot one  big group of people from a similar time to that of Those from  Billium’s time. I will be picking up those from the wild west.  No fighting should happen while I am gone.”

They leave the Balcony , As Foolish follows them to the  Cafeteria . Then split off , System goes elsewhere as Foolish goes to his mother. 


	8. Crossing The mines of hellish Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting some notes reguarding the lore of this story in some of the notes of past chapters, Go check that out sometime around 3 P.M New york time if you want to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up!
> 
> Anything involving shipping is done by character and character alone. I ship these two because this is just my kind of thing, The one guy who's got problems being romantic and can sometimes act stalkerish and the person who showed them genuine kindness. I'm a sucker for that. Now with that out of the way.
> 
> Crops love may or may not be unrequired, Depends on how I take the series. I'm also a sucker for polyships, Like with Cornelius, Dream and Catt. It's not selfcest either, Not yet anyways. Dream's body changes u[on his death, So only if Cornelius were to die before hitting 35 then it would be selfcest, It changes him on a biological Level removing all form of human DNA. 
> 
> So if Cornelius were to live to 35 and gain his immortality, There would be no reason to remove his human DNA to keep him from death. 
> 
> So please don't spam hate or that these two don't fit together. I respect and understand if they don't like being shipped, But I am not shipped them, I am shipping their characters, I am not someone who goes around thing that real life george and Dream should be dating, No. At most I seem them as some queer paltonic Relationship and not on a romantic or sexual level, The same could be said with everyone else

Crops hadn’t felt the same since the day ,  Who would have known what one little kissed would’ve done? Karl may have  unlocked new feeling in him just threw one little kiss to the cheek....But.....How can crops love a dead  man? A man who’d taken  one looked to the little town and decided he’d help it. That had gained crop’s  interset all on his own.  But then as he went around giving hope ....A hope they could all be freed. Then....Then John died. He saw something in  karl that day .... Something to  uncomfortably familiar. ......A Desire for  vengeance and he’d found unlike so many others.....He’d hated that look in Karls eyes.  Karl was angel that held no right to be used by devil.

Maybe that’s why he came back, A hope for redemption in  karls eyes. A hope for a new future by his side.  So many  times he’d  longered to be right by  Karls side.......But that could never happen now ....Not with  kar’s death. Not when upon the Sheriff’s retirement  was only three days away did the discovery of the mines  collpase was discovered...... and along with that.....Karl’s body. He knew a  few people thought he’d eat  karl’s body ....He didn’t  karl was an angel and he’d had no right to touch one of primes angels like that. Not to tai nt his human flesh with his Taint. 

So what if he’d fallen in love with a dead man? A man  who’d he never  get to hold in his arms as he so  wished? A man who’d he never  see the bright smile  again? A man who had hugs the felt like the grace of the sun  its self ? A man who was the  savior of this town? A man who had the pure bravery to grace his life when no other angel would? 

There is no doubt in his mind that  karl had to be an angel that was the son of  prime himself. 

The nights in that cold jailed cell where he thought he could feel  karl’s warmth,  The times where it was almost like he could hear  karls voice, Times his eyes made him  blind and he’d see  karl on that rock by the bridge starring at him with hope and concern.  Minutes where he’d thought he’d woken up with him next to him. 

So what if he’d longed for a dead man.......It’d never bring him back.

Until one day another came to their town, A mask of fox on their face, they looked nothing like anyone they’d seen. But within seconds they were thrown all the way off their game.  Within seconds they’d brought John back to life.  His eye’s had widen and within seconds those words spilled from his mouth without a second thought.

“Can you bring karl back?”

They looked to him,  Underneath their mask la id two blue eyes. “I cannot.” Anger. Hot pure anger. “Why?! He died just like Joh n! How could he not be brought back!? ”. They stared him, Head titled in confusion , Before a sudden understanding. “Karl may be dead in this time, But not in others. Come and you’ll understand.”

A small swirling portal stood beside them. Once everyone had went through their eyes were  greeted to an interesting sight.  The room was like a large dining hall.  “Welcome to the Shire,  This is where you’ll be reacting to the future, Alternate Realities and things  similar to it. I am known as  System, I have been within existence longer  than your w orld has been formed. I, However Am not a god  as some  like to  believe.”

System motions them to follow, Jack and Conner sneer at them. Mason has a wary look pointed at them , but at the same time unwilling to trust them.  Percy was nagging on John about his debt,  Sherman was keeping Crops within Eye range,  Michael and William just decided to stay next to one another. 

The follow into a large room where all kinds of people were.  Shermen looks around the room before they land on  billium , “You! You’re the one who robbed the  town! ” . Billium turns over with the other egg worshippers, He got a raised eyebrow from them. “I did it for the Egg , I have no regret.” This gains nods from the others.  This got a growl from  Shermen who reached for his gun only to  nolonger find it where it was. But then a strangled gasp left  John and everyone turned to what  he was looking at and only stared in shock,  The re speaking with two black haired males, One with a blue cap and the other with a white headband ( Quackity and  Sapnap ).  Crops stumbled forward, “K.... arl ?”

Karls turns over to the group in shock, He smiles and waves nervously. “Hi guys.” Crops rushes forward and  engulfed Karl within a hug. Crops body was shaking as he p ulled  karl close to him.  “Uh....Crops?” Crops nuzzles into  karl’s jacket. “Crops....What happened?” Karl  wraps his  arms crops.

In was several Minutes later the  shermen walked over as john also wrapped Karl into a hug.  Shermen stared at him, “I don’t believe it.” Karl turned his head to  Shermen . “ We found you- Well your body in the mines,  They collapsed .” Karl’s face turns into one of shock. “Oh ...... ” .

The next three hours were spent  explaing what they were doing,  The basic rules,  The rooms and the general area,  Along with catching them up about the video’s that had been watched. Crops never left  Karl's side .  After those three hours everyone made way to watch the final Video of the day before they took their rest for the day.

A new seating area was made next to the town on the right side of it, So once everyone had taken their seats the screen turned on. 

** The screen turns on to a small island ** ** ,  ** ** Slowly ** ** it zooms in. The screen ends in a forest, the camera weaves in and out of the trees. Before finally Exiting the  ** ** Trees to show a Barn,  ** ** The ** ** camera turns to the right of the barn ** **.  ** ** Following down the pathway led to a small Tree farm of sorts,  ** ** Their ** ** leaned against a cheer tree was Sam. Next to him was a shock to all those who knew anima ** ** l crossing, The one, The only same nook, With the robot Sam Nook/ Nook next to him.  **

** Sam Smiles as Tommy quickly rushes past with  ** ** tubbo ** ** running after him and within seconds tackling tommy to the ground which gained a small, “Bitch!” ** ** From said blond child. Puffy and Niki were over at  ** ** Park Table with snacks and sandwiches, Sat across from them was Merry and ** ** Jay. ** ** Purpled was napping on top of the van  ** ** wihc ** ** got concerned looks from  ** ** Punz ** ** who was sitting next to his brother.  ** ** Ranboo ** ** was sit ** ** ting underneath the orange tree and  ** ** strangly ** ** enough  ** ** ramond ** ** was next to him. **

Tommys eye were widen in shock and awe,  Tubbo was bouncing excitedly at the screen,  Purpled promptly got up and  flopped down on top of  punz ,  Who grunted but didn’t move,  Ranboo was just starring confused.

** Puffy stands up, “Foods ready! Everybody over!” Both  ** ** tubbo ** ** and Tommy rush over running over each other, Sam shakes his head as  ** ** sam ** ** Nook and Nook follow him, A fo ** ** nd smile on his face.  ** ** Punz ** ** picks up Purpled who’s a little wake and purpled latches onto him like a kola.  ** ** Ramond Gets up quickly followed by  ** ** Ranboo ** ** who seems to be chatting with him about something.  **

** Everyone quickly took their seats ** ** as the food was passed around the group ** ** took their seats on the chairs and  ** ** benchs ** ** ,  ** ** The ** ** dusk was slowly turning into night.  ** ** All four Kids were lying down on a blanket ** **. Ramond Seems to be keeping a close eye on  ** ** Ranboo ** ** , Who like the other three were in awe of the stars.  **

** The screen slowly went black as the screen closed off at the sky.  **

Puffy smiles, “Well that was really cute-” A yawn escapes her mouth. It quickly travels around the room with several People yawning  aswell . Puffy then stands up, “Well I think  its t ime we all hit the hay,  Or rather go to sleep.”

People make their way to the  Assgined room  area’s , The Wild west  room’s were  unfortuntely sharing the same hallway with those  of  Billiums manison . Some  choose to not sleep in their room, but rather  anothers ,  Such as the case with  Dream family or techno and  philza knowing they couldn’t leave the other alone,  Crops followed  karl back to his room with  sapnap and qauckity, His heart feeling a little heavier as he walked back to his room


	9. Lament of a broken Heart, Lost In time to forever Cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> System has a breakdown
> 
> I bring up Sonic characters. 
> 
> Tommy is Silver's past life, But he considers himself both Tommy and Silver, But just Considers himself under the name of Silver seeing as that is his name in this universe

Slowly over two hours people began to make way into the dining hall, those who were awake the  earliest found  cereal ,  eggs and many other breakfast items .  By the time most had arrived it was only then  system joined them.  Their Mask was slightly titled up to just show their mouth and nothing more.  They seemed to be sipping on a cup of coffee and nursing it in their hands. They just sat on the kitchen counter. Once everyone had left the kitchen area, Minus  System Themselves/ Once they were sure they were alone, System slowly slipped off their mask. Once the mask was off,  Their face showed two  bag of  tiredness.  Red lines of former tear  lined their face. Their body slumped over,  As if some crushing force was once again on their shoulder. 

They placed their head in their  hand,  they’re silent before  they're body shakes as  they  heave back a sob. System barley manages to hold back sobs that threaten to release ev ery choked sigh leaves.  They were hoping to be alone for the whole time of their Little breakdown, Bu t the universe is  rarely kind to any Tommy or their counterpart. 

Philza has walked into the kitchen to get some oatmeal for breakfast, when he saw  the all to familiar mask on the counter,  As he saw the shaking body  of system,  But as he looked at system face,  He’d froze. They might have been system,  But he saw something  very different .  For a moment, A mere moment, He saw Kristian, He saw a younger version of his long-dead wife.  They’re was a reason he could never look at tom my sometimes,  He’d look at tommy and  he’d see a phantom of  kristian . But....But with system,  Its like  he’s starring at her ghost. Like a younger, Scarred ,  _ living,  _ Version of her. 

It took him seconds to put the pieces together, System was  weirdly shaken after that one video of the much younger Tommy, Of their family. System........System....... _ was the  _ _ Tommy of that world.  _ But......System said this was  _ their world. _

He pushes those thoughts away, His daughter-No  damn it! His  _ Child,  _ Needed him.  So without thinking,  He’d wrapped his child in his arms and held her close, His wings wrapping around the two of them in a protective  shelid .  He  lean down and whisper to them, “hey,  Its okay my little seashell. It okay,  D ad’s here.  Your not alone.” He felt them freeze in his arms, before within a flash,  They latched onto him tightly. Tears that they so  desperately trying to hide were now freely falling fro m their  face. Tormented filled words freely leaving their mouth,  Seemingly meaningless babbles that were so filled with meaning. 

“D-dad I was so lonely so very Lonely, Dream froze time,  Everyone was  frozen and time was stuck frozen. Then, Fuck I just lost you all and so very  very lonely and then  it so much to be  their in  L’manburg so I left back to  logstedshire ,  It still hurts so badly, I  _ missed you so badly- _ _ ” _ . He just let them  babble with tears and  shaky limbs,  At some po int the two had moved from standing and on the counter to sitting on the floor with an Alternate  version of  Son whose Non-Binary in his lap.  He just let his arms wrap around his child, His wings  shield them and whisper Comforting words into his ears. 

He just sat there and let them stay latched onto him. They seriously needed this from what he knew. If they were a tommy, then  wouldn’t they have gone  through the things, His tommy did? Or  maybe just similar?

It was tens of minutes later before the two  separated ,  Quietly system grabbed  they’re mask and slowly put it on.  It was  almost a silent agreement between the two to discuss this later.  Philza could only stare at their form as they left the kitchen, Only wondering what happened. 

Soon enough everyone gathered back into the  theater room.  System seemed very silent compared to the other times and made no attempts to join in conversation unlike other ti mes. By the time everyone had made their way to their seats , to the shock of most,  System stayed on the first floor.  They sat next to  Philza ,  Thought unlike him,  They sat by his legs. That got some looks. 

For  a  brief moment ,  It was silent,  In shortly  after System spoke. “This is a Universe of beings known as  Mobians , The Silver Hedgehog is the  Reincartion of Tommy.” A picture of Silver the hedgehog pops up onto the screen.

** The picture of Silver fades into the screen of Silver ** ** with his right eye closed leaning against the wall. He seems to be breathing,  ** ** Almost ** ** likely he was sleeping,  ** ** Despite ** ** only having one eye open.  ** ** Suddenly, both eyes opened while before he moves his hand out with a loud smack was heard.  ** ** Looking over,  ** ** It ** ** showed a Dark blue hedgehog with all his quills down. Silver  ** ** relaxes ** ** slightly, “Oh ** **..... ** ** Sorry sonic,  ** ** You ** ** startled me from my Sleep.”  **

** The Blue  ** ** Mobian ** ** \- Hedgehog blinks before his eyes fill with concern and worry,  ** ** The ** ** blue glow that was trapping hi ** ** m ** ** disappeared and  ** ** He fell on the ground, Feet first. Sonic takes a slow three steps forward to Silver, “Hey,  ** ** Its ** ** okay. I mean the future was  ** ** pretty  ** ** shitty ** ** from what me and others saw. I ** ** mean have no doubt that you have trauma, I mean all Five us have trauma from just going there- ** ** ”. **

** Silver waves his hand and looks away. This gains an even more concerned look from  ** ** Sonic at this. Sonics eyes  ** ** furrow ** **. “Silver,  ** ** You ** ** can’t just  ** ** ignore ** ** your  ** ** trauma that just lets it build and then your  ** ** gonna ** ** blow up and make you hurt those you love.” Silver Suddenly Violently Turns around. **

** “I KNOW!! Okay? I know it hurts that people I care  ** ** about, ** **** ** I’ve ** ** done that before! Everyone I cared for before I died, hurt me in  ** ** someway ** ** or form! MY own father abandoned me in both this world and past ** ** life! I at least had a stable form of a mother in that world, When I  ** ** didn’t ** ** here!  ** ** I. Had. Nothing. I. Had. No. Family or Friends before this! ** ** ”. ** ** Silver had broken down with tears streaking freely down his Light grey fur. **

This Gains a  flinch from  Philza as he hears that , System pats his leg as a form of comfort. Along with a large force of  guilt from both parties of The  Dsmp .  Suddenly  Tubbo speak, “Wait,  Did he say Past life? How did he die then? ”. Head turn to System, Once more. They speak up ,  “ he .......He  Committed Suicide , He did so by  Drowning himself in a pool near  Karl Jacobs house.” Silence once more  reigned as a choked sob left  philza ,  Who was quickly hugged on the leg by System. 

** Sonic Stared at  ** ** the crying Silver,  ** ** before ** ** in seconds Sonic made his room over to hug silver,  ** ** who ** **** ** tensed up within  ** ** seconds. ** **** ** Slowly, Silver begins to  ** ** latch ** ** onto sonic,  ** ** Crying ** ** his broke ** ** n, Used, War torn heart out. As sonic comforted Silver, His thoughts rained in c ** ** onfusion, ‘ ** ** You’ve ** ** been so broken,  ** ** By ** ** both the future and your ** **..... ** ** Past self...I guess?......what ever happened in your past life must have made our future seem l ** ** ike a puddle compared to the lake that is your past life......You deserve peace buddy.’ **

** At some point Silvers tears cried, and then slowly but not so tactically Sonic  ** ** raised ** ** the question. “I mean ** **..... ** ** You said your dad ** **....Left ** ** you ** **....Do....do ** ** you know who he is? ** ** ”. ** ** That got  ** ** a small giggle from the grey  ** ** hegdehog ** ** ,  ** ** Who ** ** speaks. “You know my father, I mean ** **....He ** **** **_ is  _ ** ** The  ** ** Ultimate ** **** ** lifeform  ** ** Afterall ** **.” **

** The screen quickly shows sonic Decking Shadow the Hedgehog in the face. The screen turns black. **

Puffy smiles, “At least were not the first people to begin helping Tommy or in this case silver ....But.. ”  Puffy’s smile turns to a frown as she turns to system,  Hesitantly she asks a question , “......In how many Universes does tommy commit  Suicide ? ”. Silences  filters into the air, System Look down before slowly looking up. “The  depends on if the Tommy’s able to survive  until the Second Exile......A rough Estimate of  two Precent of Tommy’s don’t make it past the First war, Hell, I good three precent don’t even survive before the war for that long.......... fifteen  Percent Drop off around the first exile or around the  sixtieth due to the withers-” Techn o flinches at that. “-  Most make it past the months after.......Until the exile... ”. System goes silent before taking in a deep breath and speaking,  “ One Precent Died on doomsday ,  Two precent died of sicknesses,  Thirty-Two make it Live.... ”. System starts shaking before they calm themselves and speak, Those horrible words.

“ _ Forty _ _ -Five Died in Exile......” _

A choke left  Philza as he all but fled from the room.  Techno looked like he got sucker Punched. Dream looked guilty as hell.  People from the  Smp were in major states of shock. Tommy? He  wasn’t surprised considerin g he tried to  commit Suicide Twice, Part of him knew  he’d die in Exile in Universe, He was however Surprised by the sheer amount of them though. 


	10. Going Through Death to be Reborn in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the story Mutually Destructive! The Author is someone I really enjoy reading, So I suggest reading some of their other stories as well. So go show them some love for this awesome story and letting me use it. The are Anonymos to unfornatly I can't put them in here, But still its under Snapdragon and firefly Anonymous. So check them Out!
> 
> Also, System gets really messed up here and You'll see why. Also those from the Newest Tales from the SMP should hopefully show up the next chapter.

System stared to the  sky; they’d given everyone a break after dropping that bombshell on them. Who would have thought  mere moments that horrible feeling would wash over  them? That within seconds  they’d be  vomiting on the ground in pain,  as images of dream appeared in front of them. As they saw him swing his  fist back, with seconds they felt themselves curled up against the wall,  choking on their own blood and suddenly their sight went  into a blinding darkness.  They let themselves fall apart,  twice in the same week no less,  what wa s one more?

For a mere moment,  they weren’t System,  they weren’t an error in the timeline. They  weren’t Themselves,  but simply ...... _ They Became tommy.  _ Not from  they’re world, No,  they became the original Him,  they felt their life slip away from them,  they felt him reach out to grasp it before, but this time,  they felt him let go, Truly,  one thinks that it was it mean to fall for death, No. Death takes you only went it becomes your time,  very rarely could one b e forced into deaths arms and  That was tommy.

So, as they stared into the sky,  they wondered how the original  Philza would react, No doubt the same as her guardian World  Philza would.  It. ...... they wonder how their old friend  Redstone would react to this ......Part of them could already see the fall out.  It was heavily likely that Redstone had used the title they were given, Author. They  guess they  wouldn’t be surprised at that.  They met in the Nega zone, what felt like years ago,  well it was many Months ago, Before Red stone was taken to be yet another author,  it was  very rare an author had  they’re past memories . 

There was a difference between a Storyteller, A  Story keeper to ...... Well an Author and Key keeper.  The two were similar, But different enough. An Author was meant to stay within the confines of  the key  keepers' rules,  after all their souls were directly made by the key keeper.  But a storyteller was a helper for the  Story Keeper ,  they were meant to be the informants of the Keeper,  they had a depending amount of Freedom, Depending on the keeper’s  personality . 

This  wasn’t even the first time  they’d been like  that; the canon timeline was sometime many people watched and stalked.  It moved slowly compared to other worlds,  such as one  day there being two months in the  Zone. It was one of the rare things that kept them sane at the time,  just ...... waiting.

Then, Then the blast of pain begun,  every time Tommy died,  every piece of pain he felt,  was felt by all outside world counterparts.  Unfortunately, that fell to them.  System just let the pain slowly dull down as bruises formed on their body in all kinds of places.  They were slowly letting the feeling of Death slide over them as their bod y Turned cold then warm, Then cold again. A haunting cycle of a tainted reminder.  The let the feeling of being  _ Killed- More like beaten to death, _ Become one with them. 

They also knew if that got up,  it would lead to even more pain. But the major thing they knew was that they had to Clean the cuts, Get  disinfectant on their  bruises and more  importantly an ice pack. So here they were,  in one of the few treehouses they made when they Isolated themselves on  Logstedshire ,  Looking at the sun as the laid against the wood with a pair of  sweatpants rolled up to their knees showing bandages,  Band-Aids and  Strapped on ice packs on their legs, A sweater on them rolled down their  wrist ,  no doubt under neither those sleeves that their a rms looked like their legs. 

Their mask was off showing a large Band-Aid on their right cheek,  a black Brusies on right eye and another Ice pack on their head.  Mentally and  Physically strained they just sent  a video and warning out on the screen as they laid there,  maybe later they’d show up, but for now? For  now, they rest.

Elsewhere the screen lit up and slowly people gathered into the room, A timer was there. Some  people had worry and  concern in their eyes as they looked  around. John spoke first, “does......does anyone know where  system is? ”. Most blinked  their eyes,  obviously now noticing the missing  masked person. Everyone gave up as soon as the timer hit zero and just went back to their seats to watch the video.

** It showed Tommy frozen, Starring at  ** ** Tubbo ** ** and dream. “Hand over the disc,  ** ** Tubbo ** **.” Dream spoke. Tommy looked so tired ** ** , A broken look in his eyes. “This is so  ** ** fucking stupid ** **. You know what, Sure. Go ahead. Take the stupid  ** ** fucking discs ** **.”  ** ** Tubbo ** ** turned and glared at  ** ** on ** ** screen tommy. “Why are acting like the  ** ** victim ** **? This is your own Fault! You burned down  ** ** George's ** ** house, Blew up the community Center- ** ** ” **

Sapnap spoke aloud, “Wrong that was dream.”

** “- ** ** Tommy, ** ** you earned your exile so why are you acting like some kind of victim?” **

Tubbo Whimper at the other Him's words. Tommy  Didn’t deserve his exile, Never.

** Tommy’s eyes slowly began to fill with hatred. He seemed to be thinking about  ** ** something, before ** ** he sighed and spoke. “I did this, Huh?” There was a  ** ** crack in his voice ** **.  ** ** “I will say this one more time. I swear on both our final lives, on the disc, on  ** ** fucking prime ** ** themselves, I didn’t blow up the community house.” ** ** Everyone turned their Attention to Tommy at those words. **

** Tubbo ** ** looked into tommy’s eyes. Tommy continued, “I get it now. I do. So many other people on this server were right.  ** ** L’manburg ** ** ,  ** ** It’s ** ** a  ** ** fucking cult ** **. It should have died with  ** ** Wilbur ** **.” Tommy’s words were like a knife, An ice cold one at that. “No,  ** ** Actually ** **.  ** ** I think this pl ** ** ace ** ** was doomed the moment Eret went turn Coat.  ** ** It's ** ** not a country of freedom,  ** ** it's ** ** become a  ** ** fascist ** ** regime ** **.  ** ** Who the fuck ** ** even are you people? ** ** ”. **

That got flinches from everyone majorly involved with  L’manburg . That held a grain of truth in it.  Wilbur looked down as  schlatt grunted, “I mean Wil, That tommy  ain’t wrong.” Schlatt gets a few glares tossed at him. 

** Tubbos ** ** eyes look like a crack had formed and then quickly crumbled and fell apart. Just like his  ** ** physical ** ** body.  ** ** Tommy’s had pity in them aimed at them. ** ** “The E ** ** xile wasn’t fair. Do you know how many people have gotten punished far less for something  ** ** worse? ** ** The Exile  ** ** wasn’t ** ** even about  ** ** George’s  ** ** fucking house ** ** , Dream  ** ** didn’t ** ** care.  ** ** The exile was about control. About getting control of  ** ** you , ** ** Control of me,  ** ** It ** ** was about  ** ** rendering ** **** ** us submissive ** ** by slowly tearing us all apart.  ** ** And you know what happened?” Tommy looked up and made eye contact with  ** ** Tubbo ** **. “He started Working his way  ** ** into your heads.” **

** Tommy Suddenly turned his head towards  ** ** quackity ** **** ** who ** **** ** flinched at him. “ ** ** Qua ** ** ckity ** ** ,  ** ** you ** ** aren’t the same person who defended me that day.  ** ** “Tommys eyes stared at  ** ** fundy ** **. “Fundy Isn’t either.” ** ** His head then flickered over to Niki. “ ** ** I don’t even Recognize who the hell Niki is anymore,  ** ** Her ** ** eyes were never that  ** ** disgustingly ** ** cold ** **. Even when  ** ** Wilbur ** ** was at his  ** ** fucking darkest ** ** she loved us,  ** ** She ** ** loved us because all of us were family!  ** ** But I don’t know who’s looking at me right now with eyes that make me want to coward like a child!” Niki Flinches at his  ** ** true, Yet ** ** harsh words. **

Niki Flinches with her  on screen counterpart at the words, Hating the fact of just how true they were. Leria was feeling sympathy for this girl, Along with pity. 

** Tommy’s eyes were cold as they looked over  ** ** each person they  ** ** past ** **. “You hosted an  ** ** execution ** ** in a nation that was supposedly founded on Pacifism  ** ** outside ** ** of ** ** against Imminent threats. Sure ** ** , Techno spawned withers. Did anyone Beside  ** ** Wilbur ** ** lose their last life? No. Did those withers  ** ** destroy ** ** more  ** ** then ** **** ** Wilbur's ** ** TNT which, I remind you, Dream gave him?  ** ** Absolutely ** ** not!  ** ** You lased out because you  ** ** wre ** ** looking for someone to blame in  ** ** quackitys ** ** case and you felt peer pressure in  ** ** Tubbo’s ** **! ** ** ”. ** ** Tommy slowly became more passionate over time.  **

** Tommy  ** ** sighed and shook his head ** ** , ** ** His jaw opened and clicked shut a couple of times as he tried to formulate the thought, talking slow and careful when he finally did  ** ** managed ** ** to push it out. "A long time ago,  ** ** Tubbo ** ** and I were talking about becoming the next  ** ** Schlatt ** ** and Wilbur because of this. I see how that was wrong.  ** ** Tubbo ** **** ** isn't ** ** the next  ** ** Schlatt ** **.  ** ** Quackity ** ** is.  ** ** Tubbo ** ** is the next  ** ** Quackity ** **. And  ** ** I'm ** ** still just Tommy. Stupid, childish Tommy who  ** ** apparently to ** **** ** you guys ** **** ** can't ** ** do anything right.  ** ** I've ** ** heard people call me the source of all the conflict on the server.  ** ** So ** ** what's he?" Tommy asked, gesturing to Dream  ** ** who's ** ** expression was delightfully blank due to his stupid mask. Tommy resented the thing so much, but he  ** ** didn't ** ** need to see under it to understand the fact that the man was smirking, just sitting  ** ** back ** ** and watching the chaos.  **

** "Tommy, the exile was necessary. It was a punishment for-" **

** " ** ** No ** ** it wasn't! Not with how that excuse for a human being treated me!" Tommy snapped, feeling all the trauma cascade back into the present. "I haven't done half as much damage to this server as some of the people on it.  ** ** I'll ** ** acknowledge that  ** ** I'm ** ** at best sometimes a trickster, and despite trying to do good it  ** ** doesn't ** ** always work out. I make my mistakes. But my mistakes weren't deserving of this!" **

A few flinches happened in the audience from Various  mischief -makers. 

** Tommy flipped out his communicator, activating  ** ** Something within a few clicks ** ** , ** ** Because as Tommy flicked through his  ** ** recording, ** ** he played for the rest of the group every single awful thing Dream had done to him. The armor burnings, the intentional starving, the sudden  ** ** beatings if ** ** Tommy misbehaved only to quickly have Dream turn around and baby him. Anyone who knew anything about psychological manipulation could recognize the tactics  ** ** immediately ** **. **

** Tommy could see the moment when people started to believe Tommy's words more than Dream's. He could see the anger bleed from Niki's eyes, turning into confusion before shifting to mute horror and disgust. Her gaze shifted back to anger with a sudden realization, but it was directed at Dream more than Tommy. He could see some of the more neutral parties slowly starting to look at Dream with  ** ** abject ** ** horror. Dream who  ** ** didn't ** ** even seem mildly bothered.  **

** "Are all of you really just going to pretend this is concreate evidence. You  ** ** don't ** ** even  ** ** known ** ** the context of these conversation. Not to mention Tommy is still just as bad," Dream countered, and while a couple people contemplated the words others most certainly did not, Dream becoming the new subject of their ire.  **

** "Sure, Tommy's worse.  ** ** Didn't ** ** know Tommy ran around psychologically abusing teenagers in his free time. And here I thought his worse crimes were stealing all my golden apples," Techno said with a sarcastic  ** ** drawl ** ** and a shake of his head.  **

Suddenly the screen  paused and a few words popped up on screen, “Your dream didn’t do anything close what this dream has done. At most he took  Tommy's thing s and made him dependent on him. H e didn’t go that far unlike with this dream.” Some sighs of relief were heard as both Tommy and dream made noises of  confirmation . 

** It  ** ** wasn't ** ** visible but Tommy got the  ** ** vibe ** ** that Dream was rolling his eyes the comment. "Tommy is obsessed with those stupid discs.  ** ** He'd ** ** do anything to get them. He'd just as bad. So  ** ** Tubbo ** ** , why don't you get rid of it?"  ** ** Again, ** ** with just a couple words from Dream the entire focus shifted to  ** ** Tubbo ** ** and the decision to give up the discs to Dream. **

** "Sure, go ahead," Tommy said with a tilt of his head. " ** ** Tubbo ** ** , could you just do me one favor first. Let me see the disc? Just one last time?"  **

** "He could run off with it," Dream cautioned, something dangerous in the lit of his voice. Tommy just looked at  ** ** Tubbo ** ** , more serene than anyone had seen him in months. All his anger and energy had  ** ** seemingly bled ** ** away in a quiet boy who was too mature to be this young, carrying scars he  ** ** didn't ** ** deserve and looking his abuser in the face with more poise than half the server had combined when talking to Dream. **

** Tubbo ** ** took the discs out of his ender chest, took a deep breath, and handed it to Tommy. He could see the way that Dream's demeanor darkened, but Tommy made no move to make a run for it with the disc. **

** "Does anyone know why this stupid piece of plastic is so important? Because I can tell you. It  ** ** isn't ** ** because it was one of my first precious items on the server. No, the reason I cared about this so much is because of what it meant. It was a sign of hope. An emblem of the friendship I shared with  ** ** Tubbo ** **. I thought long and hard about it, and I  ** ** don't ** ** think the discs should have ever been separate. To a degree they care me and  ** ** Tubbo ** **. One of us is a happy chip tune," he paused to look at his other half long since unrecognizable before looking down at the disc in his hands, "and the other the darkened waltz." **

** "They had meaning because it was the two of us. The two of us against the world. It was never countries that mattered to me. I fought for people.  ** ** I'll ** ** fight for people. People matter, my  ** ** friends ** ** matter.  ** ** A number of ** ** people visited me during exile and for one of them?  ** ** That's ** ** the most important lesson he taught me. Pick people," Tommy avoided the urge to smile at  ** ** Ranboo ** ** since he wasn't sure how much trouble the other would be getting in if it  ** ** was ** ** revealed how much he continued to interact with Tommy after his exile. " ** ** Tubbo ** ** , these discs were worth fighting wars over because you and our friendship were worth fighting wars over. But...  ** ** Tubbo ** ** , Dream, these discs are meaningless now." **

** With one fluid motion, before anyone could stop him, Tommy snapped  ** ** Mellohi ** ** in half. His disc.  ** **_ Him _ ** **. The gentle if dismal tune flew through him like a soft hum, the memory of sitting on the bench with  ** ** Tubbo ** ** and listening to it keeping his gut warm in place of the cold ice that filled the air the moment the discs was effectively ruined. Even Dream's jaw visibly slackened as his mouth dropped open.  **

Tubbo choked on a sob at Tommy breaking the disc.  Tubbo never really knew what the disc’s meant to tommy,  Why he liked them so much. But now ..... Now it made  all the more sense.......and why it now hurt to see Tommy break them.

** Dream laughed slightly, seeming to take some joy out of the situation even if he also looked a bit put off by the destruction of the discs ** **.  ** **** ** "Well. I was already planning to blow up  ** ** L'manberg ** ** regardless of if I got the disc of not. All I wanted was the discs from your stupid idiot of a president, after that I was planning to turn this place into a god  ** ** damn ** ** chunk error. This works just as well I suppose." He laughed as  ** ** Tubbo ** **** ** wilted ** ** , the rest of  ** ** L'manberg ** ** looking more distraught by the minute.  **

** "I already know Techno wants to blow this place up, so obviously he'll be siding with me. But Tommy.  ** ** You're ** ** siding with  ** ** Technoblade ** ** , right? Does that mean you'll be siding with him against  ** ** L'manberg ** **?" Dream mocked.  **

** All the anger which had slowly bled out of Tommy returned with a renewed vigor, his teeth baring in a way that almost put a stutter in Dream's step. Something dark, if not familiar, flashed in Tommy's eyes and Dream was reminded of the reason  ** ** he'd ** ** never wanted this child in power. Never wanted Tommy to side against him. **

** For Tommy's part in the  ** ** conversation, ** ** he shook his head in a wild no, eyes flashing. " ** ** Of course, ** ** not you idiotic  ** ** fuck ** **.  ** ** I'm ** ** not going to side against Techno.  ** ** I'm ** ** not going to help  ** ** L'manberg ** **. For all my complaints,  ** ** he's ** ** at least treated me well enough these last couple  ** ** weeks ** ** that  ** ** I'm ** ** not going to stab a  ** ** fucking knife ** ** in his back and twist it on the way out. But  ** ** you're ** ** outright delusional if you think  ** ** I'm ** ** going to help someone  ** ** who's ** ** hurt  ** **_ me _ ** ** so many times. Who was never actually on my side out of anything besides convenience in the first  ** ** place? ** ** No. Nu uh,  ** ** I'm ** ** on my way out. I'm going out to the farthest cords that are possible for me and I'm keeping my nose the hell out of whatever all of you are doing." **

** Techno  ** ** actually seemed ** ** to  ** ** flinch ** ** at this. "Tommy, I don't have a problem with that. I told you that you had the choice to participate or not, but I haven't betrayed you," Techno said with a  ** ** sureness ** ** that made the anger flash back up as arguments Tommy had never gotten to fully voice festered in his throat with a bitter sting.  **

** "I'd like to start this off by saying, Techno, I never once used you. You're  ** ** a ** ** idiot to think so," Tommy leveled a blank expression at Techno who was mildly taken aback. Before Techno could even start to voice a rebuttal, Tommy continued in a chilled tone of voice. "You're my older brother. I looked up to you. Still do. You were at one point everything I aspired to be. Strong enough to protect people. I  ** ** didn't ** ** want a  ** ** weapon, ** ** I never wanted a weapon. I wanted my older brother to come through for me and protect me like he did when we were children.  ** ** There's ** ** a point, you know, before you started displaying your hybrid traits and before Phil adopted Wilbur where you and I were the closest in the family.  ** ** Maybe you ** ** stopped loving me at some point,  ** ** maybe I ** ** stopped mattering, but I never stopping loving you whole heartedly. Looking up to you." **

** "I wanted someone to protect me, Techno, but I didn't want a weapon to do it. I wanted my god  ** ** damn ** ** brother since my other brother went off the  ** ** fucking rails ** **. Since I  ** ** couldn't ** ** trust Wilber. I wanted to be a child again, Techno, safe in my older brother's arms.  ** ** Maybe you ** ** think I betrayed you, but the first betrayal was you and Wilbur talking about blowing Manberg sky high while he beat any resilience out of me.  ** ** Literally," ** ** Tommy could feel large, hot tears starting to roll their way down his cheeks. He  ** ** hadn't ** ** felt this emotional in a long time but confronting all the wounds like unaddressed honestly hurt more when it came to Techno than it did when it came to  ** ** Tubbo ** **.  **

As techno was caught in own thoughts of regret at Tommy’s words.  Sams head suddenly stood right up,  “Did......Did tommy just  infer that......That  _ Wilbur Beat him? _ _ ” _ _. _ __ The silence was filled with horror, Some tommy’s........ _ They really had it bad. _

** "Literally?" Techno's voice got achingly quiet to the point a pin drop would break the fragile silence that followed it. The flow of water was the only noise that cradled the choked sob that ran away from Tommy before he could capture it.  **

** "Yes literally!" He screamed, body language turning aggressive once more. "Didn't you hear? Didn't you hear the nights where  ** ** I'd ** ** cry and scream your name, begging you to save me? Didn't you see the scars and the wounds that would appear without warning? Half the marks on my body right now are Dream, the others are Wilbur." ** **** ** Techno reached out a hesitant hand to the younger  ** ** boy ** ** but Tommy flinched away, in turn causing Techno to  ** ** flinch ** **.  **

** "You couldn't treat me like your little brother and then when I came to live with you, well, you couldn't even treat me like a human being. Yeah, I was  ** ** fucked ** ** up at the time.  ** ** I'll ** ** admit to the fact I was living like a racoon under your  ** ** damn ** ** floorboards because you were the only safety I have left on this entire server after Dream spent weeks tell me to put my armor and weapons into a hole in the ground so he could blow it up. You never respected me. Not as an equal, not as someone you needed to protect. Most of the time you acted like taking care of me was just some obligation to Phil. I know you spent more time with him than Wilbur and I after your traits started to show, but Techno, do you understand how much it hurt when you said we aren't brothers? Were you embarrassed? Did you  ** ** fucking hate ** ** us? For  ** ** fucks ** ** sake Techno, you contributed to your own twin brother's death.  ** ** Maybe you ** **** ** didn't ** ** pave the  ** ** road ** ** but you helped lay down bricks, and you don't even have the guts to call him your brother?" Tommy's voice was reaching a broken crescendo.  **

Techno whimpered at Tommy’s words, Voices once pounding his head  rendered silent by this . He ..... Why was this tommy so right? Why was system showing them this?  _ How could they be so St _ _ oic when it comes to this? _

That’s when one little voice spoke out.

_ System looks like Tommy  _ _ somewhat body _ _ wise,  _ _ Don’t _ _ you think? _

The World titled at those words every other voice  yelling over each other, Agreements, Theories, Disagreements .  They fought over one thing, I mean,  They have seen other tommy’s that held something appearance wise, But-…........  _ But it made sense. _

Techno felt himself freeze as it felt like a cold shower washed over him,  _ System was an Alternate version of Tommy....... _

** "That wasn't the worst thing though.  ** ** Technoblade ** ** , the moment I realized we  ** ** weren't ** **** ** actually allies ** ** is the day the words 'Unless you want to cash in that favor' had the audacity to leave your mouth. I  ** ** don't ** ** care if you were bluffing, I  ** ** don't ** ** care if you  ** ** actually would ** ** have protected me. You never told me if it was a bluff or not. For all I know, you were more than willing to sell me back to my own abuser to get yourself out of debt to him. And that  ** ** fucking hurt ** ** ," Tommy finally got himself under control. With a short breath he shook his head.  **

** "That's okay though, I know this is just an act or maybe an excuse. I appreciate what you did but I think  ** ** you're ** ** an idiot. Anarchy is a stupid decision, a  ** ** really stupid ** ** one.  ** ** You've ** ** never been on 2b2t,  ** ** Technoblade ** ** , but I have.  ** ** It's ** ** a  ** ** fucked up ** ** place. Anarchy  ** ** isn't ** ** just,  ** ** it's ** ** your excuse to be blood thirsty and a tyrant. Sure, government is bad. I  ** ** won't ** ** say  ** ** you're ** ** wrong on that front. But  ** ** you've ** ** only ever gone after  ** ** L'manberg ** **. There are kings and rulers on this server  ** ** you've ** ** never even touched. I'll grant you it was  ** ** fucked ** ** up when  ** ** L'manberg ** ** tried to execute  ** ** you, but ** ** get your double standards in check!"  **

** Tommy's breathing had turned to hyperventilation at this point, each intake a sharp and stuttering noise as he tried to get ahold of a pattern to the sound.  **

** "Easy kiddo, come on. Breathe like Phil taught us," Techno tried to calm down Tommy if even slightly, his expression showing just how out of touch he was with the entire situation.  **

** "Don't talk to me about Phil! Phil never taught us anything, he taught you, but there was never  ** ** an ** ** us. I don't have any brothers and I don't have a father!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. "I have a nephew, but that's it."  ** ** Techno seemed taken aback, jaw opening and clicking shut at a rapid rate. "You don't mean  ** ** that, ** ** " he said, but it came out sounding more like a question. **

** "I do," Tommy said, glaring down his older sibling. "If you  ** ** don't ** ** have any brothers, then I get to say the same. If you  ** ** don't ** ** have a father, I get to say the same. Especially when you were always the favorite. The one Phil doted on. I was always, always just there." His voice got  ** ** really quiet ** ** as Tommy seemed to collapse in on himself, the anger and fire finally starting to drain from his body as fatigue kicked in. "I had voice ** ** s ** ** too, Technoblade. Wilbur did too.  ** ** That's ** ** why he blew up  ** ** L'manberg ** **. Someone encouraged his voices when they shouted destroy, destroy, destroy. I tried to help him, I did. So why didn't anyone ever help  ** **_ me _ ** **? I kept them quiet with  ** ** cobble ** ** towers and little pranks but Techno all I can hear now is  ** **_ burn _ ** **." **

**_ B _ ** **_ urn it. Burn it all. Burn everything for the God of Ashes, the God of Cinders. Level everything and start over. From ashes can rise something new, something beautiful, but first the taint must be scorched and burned away like an awful fever. Purged from the body. _ ** **__ **

** Techno's eyes widened at the implications. Tommy let his arms fall limp at his sides, finally having tuckered himself out.  **

Techno’s eyes followed his on screen’s. Along with  Philza . ‘Oh god....’ Techno thought in his own voice, ‘ _ How many  _ _ universe _ _ do Tommy and Wilbur have voices?’ _

** "I'm leaving," he said, straightening up slightly. "Sam's offer to come live with him is one that's still standing, so I think I'm  ** ** gonna ** ** take it.  ** ** He's ** ** one of the few people on the server who  ** ** hasn't ** **** ** fucked ** ** me over yet, so might as well. Sam and  ** ** Ranboo ** ** are the only  ** ** one's ** ** who  ** ** give a fuck ** ** about me at this point." **

** "That isn't true,"  ** ** Tubbo ** ** was the one to speak up, looking catastrophically heart broken. Tommy just looked at him with tired, red rimmed eyes. He gave a heavy sigh and a broken half smile.  **

** "For  ** ** now ** ** it is, Toby. For  ** ** now ** ** it is.  ** ** I'm ** ** tired. I need rest.  ** ** I'm ** ** done picking sides and powers. I  ** ** wanna ** ** pick people, and I  ** ** Wanna ** ** go home," Tommy scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands in a desperate attempt to banish the feeling of tear tracks still clinging to his cheeks. "You can come if you want,  ** ** Ranboo ** **." **

** Tommy left the  ** ** broken down ** ** community house without any resistance from the  ** ** shell shocked ** ** group.  ** ** Ranboo ** ** looked around before teleporting next to Tommy and easily trotting along, keeping in time with his pace. Silently,  ** ** Ranboo ** ** offered the younger boy his hand with a gentle, easy kind of smile. Quietly, Tommy looked to the other, and as he led the way to Sam's secret  ** ** base ** ** he silently took  ** ** Ranboo's ** ** hand. The two together heading for a safer and happier future among people whom they could genuinely trust. The loyalty they placed in one another unshaken.  **

The room fell into silence as several people got glares from various past and future groups. Dream may have helped give Tommy trauma, But in the end. Wilbur was the one to force him into the role of a child solider. When he should have been playing and enjoying life with all three lives, But he was fighting in wars and having to deal with holding up the weight of the world.   


** The first thing Dream did when the two disappeared was start laughing. Loud and chaotic, the noise breaking whatever silence had existed. "Holy shit," he  ** ** wheeze ** ** with a tea kettle like noise. The typical sound of joy only brought chills running up and down the spines of those present for the event. "That worked even better than I hoped, oh my god. You all are idiots. I cannot believe that actually freaking worked!" The laughter boomed louder and louder as the entire group watched Dream with a growing sense of horror, his true madness and the memory of Tommy's recordings donning on them.  **

** "You specifically targeted Tommy in all of this. Why him? Why a child?" Jack was the one to finally ask, eyes narrowing slightly.  **

Puffy turned to Jack, “Oh yes.  w hy  target the child?” Her s arcastic tone caused Jack to  flinch . 

** Dream paused for a moment, looking the other man up and down. "Jack, you of all people should really know why by now," Dream responded simply as though it was just a given. Jack nodded  ** ** mutely ** ** , jaw clicking shut as he turned slightly pale. He took a shuttering breath and  ** ** seemingly prepared ** ** for the worst. Dream in turn just looking around at those who remained, confusion in their expression. Even those who should have known look at him with confusion,  ** ** not quite understanding ** ** why Jack placed a hand against his chest and started to mutter  ** ** what seemed to be a ** ** prayer under his breath. What amused Dream the most was the fact that even Techno looked confused. **

** "Lemme tell you a story about a server named SMP Earth," Dream began, his smile turning into something vicious. "SMP Earth was like most every server. It had people and admins, and as we all well know admins are gods. Invincible beings that  ** ** can't ** ** be killed when they want to win. Creatures that can cheat items into existence at the blink of an eye and make impossible to achieve armor. One day  ** ** an ** ** admin of SMP Earth named Josh decided to grief one of the smaller countries. Now,  ** ** I'll ** ** tell you, Business Bay was a joke of country. Four children were running it, with the youngest as its leader. Yet, they declared war on Josh who used tricks like vanish and armor enchanted beyond Protection IV and Unbreaking III. The admin, Josh, ate  ** ** gapple ** ** after  ** ** gapple ** ** , putting off death while the members of Business Bay attacked him with a fury." **

** "Even in a four against one, normal people aren't supposed to be admins. Let alone when a  ** ** fifteen year old ** ** child was leading the charge. A  ** ** fifteen year old ** ** child decided to declare war on god and with the  ** ** ferocity ** ** of his equal the citizens of that fair country continued their assault. After the strongest member of the group was killed, the rest of the group was enraged and doubled down their efforts. They never should have won that battle, but a  ** ** fifteen year old ** ** child got in the final hit and killed an admin. Killed a god. Even thought there were only four of them, those who followed this literal child to their ultimate demise trusted him with everything in their bodies. Fell to his unique charisma and trusted him as their best friend, their beloved leader, and with that trust he was able to kill a god," Dream paused, watching the amazement grow on the faces of those around him. Beating an admin was hard, beating an admin actively using cheats to get a win was even harder. Especially while trying to keep casualties low.  **

Techno’s eyes  widden along with many of the SMP members, Tommy.......Their tommy had killed an Admin?

Tubbo winched, “I remember hearing about that.” Everyone looked to  Tubbo as he just Confirmed what the screen spoke. 

** Dream turned to Jack one more time, smirking slightly. "You and I both know how that story turned out.  ** ** So ** **** ** I'm ** ** going to be completely honest with you, Jack. I had to get him out of the way because Tommy  ** ** fucking terrifies ** ** me. Tommy who killed a god at fifteen years old and thought it to be completely normal." **

** Jack nodded quietly and with that Dream used his own abilities as an admin to disappear. Techno disappeared quietly after, leaving the rest of the server to quietly sit on the things  ** ** they'd ** ** learned and contemplate their futures.  **

** Jack just smirked quietly to himself. "Yet, you didn't get rid of him. Because they called Tommy the Zombie Child for a reason. He doesn't go away, just gets meaner," Jack said to no one in particular.  **

** In spite of ** ** that, for the first time in a long time as Jack look in the direction  ** ** Ranboo ** ** and Tommy had disappeared in, he thought he could see the rising of the sun. ** ** The screen turns dark. **

No one know how to feel,  They learned Tommy had killed a god, An Admin!  But still the room was silent,  Until a scream broke the silence. It was distant,  And it sounded like System.  Immediately people got up and started  rushing to where they heard the sound come from, Leading to the outside. It was  rather large until  Philza suggested something. 

“What if I fly up,  See things going on in the area,  And then come back once I’ve got  a good view on where they are? ”. Within seconds two powerful wings of white flew into the sky and all that was left to do was gather Medical Supplies, Regen and Health potions and wait. 

Philza flew as fast as he  physically could,  knowing that his  child's life could be in danger. He may not have known what happened to this  version of him, But Goddamn he was going to be better, Hs child was in danger and  likely dying for  fucks sake! Looking  quickly he spotted it, A small treehouse,  The yells were coming from there.  Pulling his body out of gliding form and into landing form with his feet out, He rushed onto the  balcony of the Tree and in his  eye sight he saw them.

Without their mask, Face twisted in agony, He saw  there skin bubbling in,  not to mention the  well done bandaging on both arms and legs. But what  matter was figuring out  what the fuck was happening to them.  He'd kneeled to the group quickly and as painless as he could he picked the small Person up,  It startled him just how light they felt. He felt a pang of  guilt in his  heart  but shook it off for now.  He’d let his  guilt consume him when System was safe. 

So was took off with system in his arms going as fast as he could with damaging them anymore their Yells of pain turned to whimpers as their eyes filled with tears look towards him. “He died,  But he’d coming back.”  Philza felt himself blink,  Then ......Then  he’d thought back to the book  he’d found in the  Cafeteria when he couldn’ t sleep last night.

The canon effects the Alternates, It  _ Effects system. _ The  original Tommy had  _ died _ ,  But he’d come back. He felt  cold water wash ov er,  _ Dreams Book.  _

He felt Systems go limp in his arms,  Their heart still beating,  But their body was cold . He just flew back with them. In was in that moment, He realized he  didn’t have their mask .  As soon as he got back,  They were quickly taken from his arms and rushed off to someone’s room ,  Their face covered by an all too familiar Bucket hat. He saw Techno walk over to him, Slowly. He looked at him and spoke, “Are they.....? ”.

It  wasn’t a  a question of  life or death no. It was one of knowing the answer and not believ ing it. But  philza knew his son needed this, Se he nodded and spoke. “They are.” The two were silent, A silence of loss between the two


	11. Who are you? (Why do you Hate?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........
> 
> Is he ready?
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> He doesn't have a choice.....HE is rising....
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> We don't have any Choice.....These of our on making......We had no idea we'd go this far
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> ..........They are just stories to us, Yes........But to them.............To them this is reality..
> 
> ..............
> 
> The Fault is not just on you, My friend, But Mine aswell.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Do they know of us?.............Only three are, Maybe one or two more....Soon
> 
> \------------------
> 
> This must remain Hidden, Red, They must not Know.
> 
> \-----------.....Error
> 
> I Am aware, we must be prepared. Our messages remain Between us.

Philza could only stare at sun- moon's in the sky.  It  wasn’t that easy to hide and with hours everyone knew. They knew system was well, An alternate  version of tommy.  Philza had gone back for their mask and  Communicator .  Philza could only stare at the little gray shining box. A box which  held names of the people here and anytime he tried to call someone _ -Someone he knew.  _ There was no answer,  No matter how many times he called, they  didn’t answer. But in the  end he was left with  two people  he’d yet to call. 

Whoever this  “ Big  Boss K ” and “OP older sis” were his only hope at this point. He can see a blinking green light by both their names, Unlike everyone Elses Red little dot.  He  didn’t want to know what happened to  this world him and all the others.  But even to a point he knew that something horrible had to have happened at the very least. 

He’d tried calling once, Then twice. They were alive  that’s the major thing he knew they  weren’t dead.  But  he’d known that they had to hav e a positive connection of sorts due to the playful nature of their conversations, so once calling failed, He sent plan to into action with sending a report that when like  this.

_ Dear  _ _ to whoe _ _ ver sees this. _

_ System is very  _ _ injured; _ __ _ the _ _ reasoning is still  _ _ largely _ _ unknown to us. The only clue we have is it  _ _ involves _ _ the  _ _ original _ _ tommy.  _ _ I should also clear this up and state it clearly,  _ _ roughly _ _ around _ __ _ five days ago we had been taken from  _ _ our _ _ universe to  _ _ theirs's _ _.  _ _ I  _ _ don’t _ _ know if you two have anything to do with this, but  _ _ I’ll _ _ get into how  _ _ they’re _ _ doing. _

_ System has been barley hanging onto life in the past few days. From what we get  _ _ System suddenly just died, somehow still being alive that in it is a shock. Then was suddenly faced with the whiplash of being alive again.  _ _ The sheer amount of pressure on from what we can only guess, on their soul is slowly crushing them.  _ _ We have no real idea on how their alive at this point.  _ _ We’ve _ __ _ managed _ _ to deal with the outside injuries such as, Cuts, Brusies, A black eye, Internal bleeding ( _ _ Liver and  _ _ Stomach _ _ ), Four born ribs,  _ _ One Shattered  _ _ wrist _ _ ,  _ _ born _ _ legs are horribly scarred,  _ _ we _ _ have little idea if  _ _ they’ll _ _ be able to walk with the fact her left leg bone  _ _ was  _ _ literally breaking _ _ through the skin.  _

_ If you have anything that can help them. Please.  _

Now all they could do was wait,  And in the  waiting they found boredom. That  Boredom led to the Library,  Where it led to curiosity,  where it led to both questions and answers.  He remembers looking around the library when  Karl had found that book and let everyone know.  That one little fact  they’d learned was  curial . That fact that  Every hour in the so-called ‘canon’ world was a week in the main world.  That In the library _ They found books upon books of  _ _ realties _ _. _

A  Seemingly endless amount of Universes. Both good and bad,  some just Existing as they do.  Karl had noticed once you bring the book into the theater room, A scene from the universe would play on the screen. The best way to deal with this is  too fine a scene dealing with things like that.  A  karl , Those  fishermen , Dream and a few others went into the library and came back ten others . 

Dealing with one  schlatt was enough as it was,  dealing with two on the other hand would be a  fucking headache . The twins were hard to tell apart,  unless they were speaking , Zackary was deeper sounding then Ash.  So why’ll those guys were getting an  explaintion as to what was happening, The Group we nt back in to see if they could find anything. But in the end,  They came back with one book. 

Most of the people gathered into the theater with Corn elius, Bad (From what they could tell he and some of the others were slowly coming down from whatever trance that egg put them in),  Puffy, Foolish ,  Punz and  B e njamin stayed to  monitor System’s condition considering the fact  They’re heart rate has been go up and down  dramatically .

Techno turned to the Brown-Haired time travel,  And then pointed over to the ghost  manison group, “What time are from?”  Schlatt was glaring at Techno for that. Karl thinks for a minute, before answering as he sat in  Sapnap’s lap, “Roughly twenty-five years after  The SMP. ” Techno nods at this,  Turning to the screen before looking back at him. “ Whats the Au?  Also any context? ”.

Karl Pulls up a sheet of paper was both  sapnap and  Qauckity look over his shoulder .  Unknown to the trio is cannibal Gripping onto his sat tightly.  Karl then starts, “Okay on today of Honk  Twt Selfie day-” A  snort leaves  Qauckity at that. “- We are reacting to a story about tommy being a medic,  I’ve got  a few people-” Karl  quickly points over to  Ranboo whose holding a notebook and pencil,  Tubbo whose got A recording Set up on his Communi cator and  Tommy who was holding a  camera. “- Recording the stuff we learn, So just let them be.”

Nods happen all around the room as the lights dim and the scene glows. 

** Tommy was Wrapping Fundy’s arm,  ** ** Seething ** **** ** as Wilbur paced and  ** ** Tubbo ** ** Twiddled his thumbs. Wilbur then shouted, “I Mean! How Could Eret do this to us?!” ** ** Tommy head flickered in the direction of  ** ** wilbur ** ** with a glare before turning back to the hybrid laying against the wall and continued to care for his injuries.  **

** Tommy seemed to only grow Angier and Angier as More words spilled from  ** ** Wi ** ** lburs ** ** month. Suddenly Tommy stood up walked over to  ** ** wilbur ** ** who just grew silent as Tommy did, He started to sweat once tommy’s step grew closer. ** ** Tommy stopped right in front of Wilbur and placed his hands on  ** ** wilburs ** ** shoulder and pushed down. Wilbur’s legs  ** ** couldn’t ** ** stand anymore as a hiss left him,  ** ** Once ** **** ** wilbur ** ** was down on the gro ** ** und. Tommy pulled  ** ** wilburs ** ** Left ankle into his lap pushed against it, Causing a louder hiss to leave the brown Leader.  **

** “You were walking on a broken Ankle you  ** ** Fucking ** ** MORON!” Tommy gave Wilbur a quick Knock on the head. ** ** Wilbur tried to glare at tommy as he rubbed his head. He let his glare turn into a hiss again as Tommy all but Ripped off his sock and  ** ** started to inspect ** ** the Twisted Limb.  ** ** Tommy glared at Wilbur as his hand  ** ** glew ** ** A light green. Wilbur Relaxed and  ** ** let out a sigh of  ** ** relief ** **. **

Glatt crossed his arms over each other and glared at the screen.  So the brat had healing powers? Now  he’d wish  he’d kept the brat trapped in  Manburg . Could ’ve have saved his life. 

** Suddenly A hand smacks  ** ** wilbur’s ** ** cheek getting a  ** ** yelp ** ** from him. Tommy moves back over to tend to  ** ** fundy ** **. Wilbur rubs his neck, “Sorry?” Tommy just turns around for a second and then back to  ** ** Wilbur ** **.  ** ** This gets a  ** ** flinch ** **** ** from him ** ** , “I really messed up, Huh?” ** ** Fundy gives him a tense smile from over Tommy’s shoulder. **

** The screen goes black.  **

“ Well that wasn’t much.” Heads turn to Jack  MiniFall .  Most stared, but a few grunts of agreement were heard .  People just  kinda left the room after that,  The only real thing they got  outta of this was minor injuries and broken bones, So little to no help. 

People split off into different directions, Karl heading to the library, The Haunted group and A few others stayed in the room to  rewatch the other universes  in order to catch them up along with those from the wild  wild west to review the  Universe's they missed. Unknown to most of the group, In Parallel part of the Universe though one of the doors,  Led to  a room with  an Person filled with a room of  very similar look  alikes ,  The person held a heart broken look on their face before they fainted. 

Something that was however known by very few people ,  Was an injured  bonde child laying in a bed,  Heavily scared, barely breathing, Finger twitched.  A weak movement,  Almost unable to be seen by the normal eye, But still  their non the less. And in both Universes, A Brown-Haired Time traveler rubbed their chest, One  Winching at the pain  with a strange pull being stronger  than normal.

Otherwhere in a bright white place, A small Bright shine of Purple Spre a d out of a glowing portal ,  Slowly causing color to form. A White  version of Dream glared at the color,  reaching out to touch it . Pulling their hand back with a hiss as colors began to form on their hand and quickly shook it off.  “ ~~** How? I thought I ridded of this! He  ** ** can’t ** ** be  ** ** Free, ** ** I must have him caged! HE IS MY PUPPET! I SWEAR TO YOU KEEPER, HE WILL BEND TO ME!! ** **.........I need a new plan.....I can’t have him running wild ** **..... ** ~~ ” The figure then turned to glare at the two Statues slowly forming,  One where an  eerily familiar Fox mask,  The other’s swirling Hoodie Painting a clear picture of who ‘He’ was.  The figure then glared at more at the fox mask person, ~~“~~ ~~** What if  ** ** it's ** ** not him, But you? I killed you once, I brought you back from the dead and THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GOD!?! ** ~~ ** ”. ** **** **** The figure is then whisked away in a  bright flash turning into a cloud and leaving the room. 

A  women Older  then most of time Itself suddenly stood up and walked over to a white painting, Choking out a gasp at the Small, Just a  finger print of color. “There is hope ...” The Person speaks, “......His influence won’t last forever and the  StoryKeeper will be Saved.....Please Karl.....Just hang in there......for the fate of  all Universes........ And for those you care for.” The turn away and walk out of the room, a Smile on their face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone Wanna guess who these people are?
> 
> Why Does white dream hate Karl and System so Badly?
> 
> Who is Keeper?
> 
> Who is the Ageless person?
> 
> What About the Look Alikes?
> 
> Who is the heartbroken Person?
> 
> better question....
> 
> What do they all have in common?
> 
> W H O I S R E D?
> 
> W H O I S E R R O R?
> 
> (File delated)
> 
> who are talking about?
> 
> There is no red or Error, You must be Losing your mind.


End file.
